My love
by Freyris
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun finally split up!They moved on living away from each other in the midst of someone else...Will fate bring them back together or will fate separate them completely?AXC[chap 21 is up! enjoy!]
1. Prologue

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the GSD/GS char..**

**A/n:Ahohohoh Its me again with another AsuCaga fic...I hope you like it and forgive me if ever there would be misspelled words or jumbled word/phrases!try reading it while listening to Yubiwa...-sniff-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue:A Painful Farewell**

_"Love is sometimes cruel...its leaves you alone in one corner"_

_"Cagalli Im sorry..."the blue haired coordinator said sadly,cupping her cheeks"Your free to go Cagalli.."He said painfully "m..Meyrin needs me..now.."Athrun said as Cagalli looked at him his face clearly showed a trace of pain, sadness and regret_

_"your ..leaving me ..am I right Athrun?"Cagalli asked , waiting for his reply , but only recived a tight hug from Athrun_

_"Cagalli..."_

_"Its okay...I understand...I know she needs your more than I do,besides...a representative like me dont have time for any relationships...right?so I understand...Im definitely sure you'll take care of her "Cagalli said as Athrun released her from his hug, pearly tears started to form in the blondes eyes_

_"Cagalli...Im never meant this to happend--"_

_"Its okay..Athrun...its okay...I guess we weren't meant to be anyways...Athrun...your free to go to her as well...I cant stop you anyway..She has been with you through your ups and downs,your good and bad time..She helped you in many ways compared to me...I didn't do anything for you Athrun...She filled all the empty holes in your heart..."_

_"Cagalli..."Athrun couldnt speak any longer , looking at her face showed that her heart was shattered to millions and millions of pieces "Ca-"Athrun was cut-off when Cagalli spoke again_

_"Promise me...Athrun...Love her the way you had loved me, Make her smile the way you make me smile, make her happy the way you made me happy and make her laugh they way you made laugh...because...she deserves you...more than me...promise me this okay...Athrun?... you dont have to worry about me!...I'll be able to find someone else...someone better than you "Cagalli smiled "We can still be friends Athrun...right?" She said offering a hand "friends?" Cagalli looked at him smiling as tears finally threaten to fall from her amber eyes_

_Athrun looked at Cagalli, who was showing a smiled, she was doing a bad job making a fake smile.He knew it perfectly...he knew her through the years...Her amber eyes tell it all...she was hurt deeply...But he didn't speak any longer and for the last time he kissed her and hugged her tightly whispering three words…three strong words...that finally made her tears fall...one by one...then she felt him peck a kiss on her cheek_

_"Well...you better I get going...Athrun...i still have a lot of work to do ..Goodbye..."Cagali said pushing Athrun out of her room"Bye Athrun..see you around "Cagalli said forcing a smile and closed the door. She leaned on her door while tears fall down .She buried her face to her palms, sliding down to the floor crying her heart out..._

_'goodbye Athrun...and thank you..for all your time...thank you...'Cagalli cried with out no sign of stopping..._

**

* * *

**

**Alright lets end it here!Sorry if its a little Short.  
I know it starts with them breaking up again(I cant stop ahhh) but anyways even though it starts with them breaking up(again) the story is different from the others I published...-sighs- I hope you liked it...Pls send a review! I wanna know what you say about it...!**

**Preview next chappie:**

**"Cagalli...are you alright?You spaced out again in the middle of our talk?"**

**"Im Sorry..(cant say the name of the guy!)"**

**try guessing who the guy Cagalli would be paired up with:D**


	2. Chapter One

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the GSD/GS char..**

**A/n:hiyah! im back with a new chappie! thanks for the reviews! sorry for making you guys cry! ...hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Love found again?**

_"m..Meyrin needs me..now.."Athrun said as Cagalli looked at him his face clearly showed a trace of pain, sadness and regret_

_"your ..leaving me ..am I right Athrun?"Cagalli asked , waiting for his reply , but only recived a tight hug from Athrun_

_"Cagalli..."_

"Cagalli.."

"Cagalli...are you alright?You spaced out again in the middle of our talk?"

"Im Sorry..Ahmed"Cagalli said smiling at him

"Are you okay?Is something bothering you ?"Ahmed asked

"No..no Im just starting to feel sleepy"Cagalli said brushing her golden bangs and continued to type on her laptop

It has been a year and a half ever since Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha had broke up.Things were hard for them especially for Cagalli.Athrun stayed somewhere in Orb together with Meyrin Hawke and god knows what happend to them. After five months of lonliness and deep sorrow, Cagalli was able to find someone and that someone was Ahmed El Fasi. he was there for her when she cried, laughed and smile, he was there for her and Cagalli found hapiness and love once again in his presence. But was she really able to forget him?

"Cagalli!..you better take a rest...You cant continue your works like that...every other minute your spacing out..."Ahmed was getting worried

"No...no Its okay...I sleep with out finishing my work.."Cagalli started typing again not minding what Ahmed said

"then how about eating ?You need to eat to rejuvenate your energy if your working overtime again..."

"No thanks...Coffee is fine with me..Ahmed..."Cagalli smiled at him

"I give up cupcake...alright...you go work...but until 11:30 only...you need your beauty rest for tomorrow's early _news flash_ _announcement_ "Ahmed said cupping her cheeks smiling at her lovingly

"yup..."Cagalli said

"alright...excuse me for a while my cupcake...let me feed the little beast.."Ahmed said rubbing his growling tummy while Cagalli giggled

"Alright and oh..Ahmed.."Cagalli said looking at the brown haired man walking to the door

"yep cupcake?"Ahmed looked at her

"no _petnames_..."Cagalli pouted as Ahmed smiled

"Alright...Princess..."Ahmed teased making a quick get away from her room

"Ahmed!"Cagalli yelled..."mou!" Cagalli smiled and continued to finish her work

after 10 minutes of non-stop typing..

"At last im done!"Cagalli smiled and stretched her arms"I cant believe I manage to finish a report without sleeping...last time I did that was...when...Ath--"Cagalli face fell and looked at her report'what am I thinking?'Cagalli shrugged off her thoughts and decided to play some games on her laptop

"Cupcake?"Ahmed peeked at her door"your still not done?"he asked walking to her"Cagalli are you done..?"Ahmed asked again because she looked damn serious

"..."Cagalli continued to play

Ahmed walked to her side and saw she was just playing he smiled

"arent you gonna sleep yet?"

"nope.."Cagalli simply replied and continued to play she heard Ahmed sigh heavily and after a few minutes her screen shutting down.

"HEY!"

"thats enough princess, you gotta be in bed "Ahmed said holding the cord

"The boss was about to die Ahmed!"Cagalli said angrily

"and the Ahmed is going to carry you to bed if you dont folllow..."

"nope...staying here and playing..."Cagalli said grabbing the cord from Ahmed and putting it back to the socket

"you just made the Ahmed carry you to your room..."Ahmed said walking to her and carrying her bridalstyle

"HEy!"Cagalli yelled "let me down!"Cagalli said struggling to get down but failed

"cant let you..you need to rest now..."Ahmed said opening her room

"Ahmed!"

"I'll sleep with you if you dont settle down.."Ahmed smiled as Cagalli shut up and putted her gently on the bed, his face just a few inches from hers, he moved closer to her and was about to kiss her on the lips but saw Cagalli shut her eyes tightly as if she is afraid.He moved to kiss her on the forehead and bid her a goodnight.

"Night..Ahmed.."Cagalli said as her browned hair boyfriend exit the room..'Im sorry Ahmed'a tear suddenly roll down her cheeks

* * *

**haha I hope you liked this chappie! theres a lot of surprises in store here in this story!Bwhaahahahah..-cough- -cough-..kindly press the little purple button down there and send me your reviews and what you think about this chappie :D ...thankies! BTW Is Ahmeds name right?I really dunno:D Love yah guys!**

**Preview for the next chappie:**

**"Wake up ..Athrun.."**

**"Cagalli's what?"**

**"Athrun your choking!"**


	3. Chapter two part one

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the GSD/GS char..**

**A/n:hiyah! im back with a new chappie! thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chappie! BTW this is the chappie where Athrun would appear!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:The Unexpected Part One**

The glistening light gaped through the curtains of the room.A certain blue haired man turned to his left and fell on his bed

"ow..."The man rubbed his back"huh...Morning already?"he rubbed his eyes and scanned his messy room

"Wake up Athrun.."A red-haired girl said walking in his room happily"oh..your awake already morning"she giggled

"morning...Meyrin"Athrun replied

"Happy Anniversary Athrun"Meyrin said walking to him and kissing him on the cheek

"is it today?"Athrun asked looking at his alarm clock

"Mou...you forgot?..its today...20th of May"Meyrin explained

"oh..yeah..sorry I forgot..I guess Im still a little sleepy.."Athrun said 'thats right..today is our anniv...the _day..she_..and me--'

"Lets go eat...I cooked something very special today!"Meyrin pulled Athrun out of his room and to the dining room

* * *

Morning light illuminated through the blondes room as a lady in middle age wake her up

"Cagalli-sama..Cagalli-sama..wake up..please"Mana said gently shaking her by the shoulder

"mm..few more hours of sleep..."Cagalli said pulling her blanket closer to her

"Mou wake up please you have a very important_announcement_ to tell to the Orb population...Cagalli-sama"Mana said putting her hand on her waist and sighing

"fine..just one more hour.."Cagalli mumbled as Mana sighed

"She wont wake up..Mana-san"

"Oh! Col.Ahmed its good your here..."Mana said happily looking at the tanned brownhaired man

"let me deal with her Mana-san .Kindly prepare breakfast for our dear sleeping beauty here.."Ahmed said looking at the sleeping blonde

"Alright..Col.Ahmed"Mana said smiling closing the behind her

"Cagalli...Cagalli wake up.."Ahmed said sitting beside her "Cagalli..."Ahmed said brushing her hair. a _necklace_ thats what he saw tied around her neck. A _ring necklace_, it was the first time he saw it and he somehow didnt liked _it_.

"Mmmm aath...Fruit cake.."Cagalli grabbed her pillow and hugged it as Ahmed smiled

"Cagalli...If you dont wake up.."Ahmed smiled and started tickling her "wake up...little cupcake...wake up.."Ahmed said smiling as Cagalli started laughing

"haha Alright hahaha Alright..Im up...j-just stop with the tickling hahaha"Cagalli said sitting up

"I never saw you wear that _necklace_ before"Ahmed said eying her necklace

"oh...this..its from...my..father.."Cagalli lied looking at the _scarlet ring_

"really?"

"well..uh..yeah..Im hungry..lets go eat!"Cagalli said changing the subject and walking out the door

"fine"Ahmed said following Cagalli

**After an hour**

"Im really glad you liked the breakfast I made Athrun.."Meyrin said smiling at him

"I'll make something too..later"Athrun said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl

_RingRing_

"Oh..that must be the phone"Meyrin ran

"I'll be in the entertainment room watching some news or movies..."Athrun said biting his apple

"kay!.."Meyrin said as Athrun entered the entertainment room he heard Meyrin yell, he looked back across the hall way and heard her sigh heavily then hung up..

"Any problem?"Athrun asked as Meyrin walked to him

"Onee-chan wants me to go with her to the mall,they're on sale right now till midnight..."Meyrin said

"and let me guess she persuade you to come with her..and she ended up winning..."Athrun said sitting on the couch

"yeah...Im going to change later.."Meyrin sighed and open the television where news is going on

_'-oh tell me what I heard was real! Our dear Representative is finally getting engaged! Am I dreaming! ' said the first field reporter_

_'your not dreaming Kathy..Our Representative Athha is getting engaged this coming Saturday.time sure flies.. right? I repeat..for the sake of those who cant believe the just said annoucement made by our dear representative' the camera zoomed to the smiling Cagalli as the second field reporter continued to talk_

'Cagalli's what!'Athrun mind couldnt believe it was he dreaming?or not?

_'Our dear Representative Cagalli Yula Athha is finally getting engaged to Col.Ahmed El Fasi..I could almost hear the wedding bells ringing..hehe just kidding okay...Back to you Winston'The second field reporter said_

_"thank you Abby, the ORB population is rejoicing today..Right Wilma.."Winston the first anchor said looking at his anchor mate_

_"thats right...Its really a very shocking yet happy news early this morning.."_

Athrun began choking the apple he has been eating after hearing the shocking and surprising _news_

"Athrun your choking!Meyrin panicked and quickly ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water"here Athrun..."Meyrin said sitting beside him and giving him the glass of water

"thank you.."Athrun said still his eyes fixed on the television

"were you shocked?"

"eh?"Athrun looked at Meyrin

"About..Cagalli-san's engagement?"

"uh...no..I was just eating the apple too fast..."Athrun said then their clock strucked 10 in the morning

"Oh dear! its ten! Im sorry Athrun...Luna onee-chan is probably waiting for me now..."MEyrin said

"its okay...take care okay.."Athrun said kissing her forehead

"I will..you too kay?"Meyrin said running to her room to change

**Orb Admin.**

"Cagalli...Lets eat somewhere later.. after your meeting okay?"Ahmed said putting an arm around her

"yeah sure...How 'bout Italian for a change?"Cagalli said looking at him

"thats good...so Italian it is.."Ahmed said

**At Athruns house**

"Oh..out of egg and milk..."Athrun sighed "I guess Meyrin used it all up...I better get some groceries.."Athrun said to himself"I guess I can take lunch outside too.."Athrun went to his room and got changed "Italian or Chinese..."

* * *

till here for a while! im not sure when I can update so see yah all!Sorry Minna-san but I will Finish this ! I shall Return with 2 chapters! I promise! The part two and Chapter 3 so wait for it! gomenasai! 


	4. Chapter Two part two

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the GSD/GS char..**

**A/n:hiyah minna-san! and again I back and as promise I came back with the part two chappie two and another chappie!Im sorry for not updating for almost a month I was grounded plus our computer broke down so ..you know how that feels anyways! I hope you like it!BTW thanks for the reviews!**

**CLARIFICATION:** Athrun and Meyrin are **not yet engaged or married**...you'll see how it goes while Ahmed and Cagalli **ARE **getting engage I hope I made it clear so you guys wont get confuse. If you need to ask something feel free to ask me. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two:The Unexpected Part two**

"Here we are"Ahmed said parking his silver convertible at the parking lot

"Its been a while since I last ate here..."Cagalli said opening her door and headed for the entrance of the Italian Restaurant,looking around

"really?"Ahmed walked beside her and opened the door for her

"yeah.."Cagalli smiled

"Oh..good afternoon Madam,Sir..Table for two?"the waitress asked politely

"Yes please..."Ahmed said putting an arm around Cagalli's waist

"this way..."The waitress said

**Grocery Store**

"That would be 170 yen sir.."the cashier said opening the cash box

"here..."Athrun said handing her a 200 yen

"Thank you for shopping sir comeback again!"She said handing Athrun the change and the paperbag with groceries in it.

"yeah..."Athrun replied'I guess.. I'll have Italian for today..'Athrun said to himself as he got in his car and drove off ------------

"Please wait for your orders to arrive in a few minutes ma'am"

"Alright..."Cagalli smiled as the waitress went off the send the order slip to the Kitchen

"Ahmed...I'll just go to the ladies room..."Cagalli said standing up and walking to the ladies room

"Yeah sure.."Ahmed replied then his phone rang

"good afternoon sir..table for?"The waitress cheerfully said as a man in shades entered the restaurant

"for one please.."the blue haired man replied removing his shades and scanning the place 'still havent change a bit'

"haii..this way please"the waitress said as she led him to a table near the window

"thank you.."Athrun said sitting down staring at the view outside

* * *

"im back!..did you wait too long?"Cagalli asked sitting on the opposite side 

"nah...Oh..by the way..the Commander called"Ahmed said his face showed that he didnt like what he said

"Really what did he say?"Cagalli said playing with the straw of her drink

"Im needed there at 1:40...today.."Ahmed said sadly"its already 1:28"

"If you are needed badly...you should go.."Cagalli said smiling at him

"but I cant leave you alone here!"Ahmed said worriedly

"Its okay...I can manage on my own...I've been here alone countless times already"Cagalli assured"You can call Kisaka to go and fetch me right now..."Cagalli looked at him as he sighed

"Alright..."Ahmed said"take care cupcake"he said kissing her on the cheek and heading out

"how many times! no pet names"Cagalli pouted softly -----

"one putanesca coming up sir!"the green haired waitress said cheerfully walking to the counter

"thank you for waiting madam here's your mozzarella cheese pizza and carbonara"the waitress said serving the food

"Oh kindly wrap the pizza"Cagalli said

"alright..."

"thanks.."Cagalli smiled at her'the pizza reminds me of Kira'she thought"I wonder how're they doing.."Cagallli grabbed her phone and called him and Lacus

"hey Lacus...I'll drop off there later...no..."Cagalli laughed and giggled almost everyone can hear her but no one seems to bother except for someone who somehow recognizes that laugh/giggle.

"I think Im hearing things..."Athrun mumbled

"here's your Putanesca sir! Enjoy!"the green haired waitress said(fast service huh?)

"yeah..thanks"

After enjoying the scrumptious meal ,Cagalli saw Kisaka waiting outside the parking lot.She paid her bill and grabbed her stuff and went to meet Kisaka.

"Thank you for coming madam!Come again!"

"yeah!"

as Cagalli exited Athrun caught a glimpse of her blonde hair

"now Im seeing things..."Athrun mumbled again rubbing his eyes and paying his bill

**At Kira's House**

"Oh Cagalli good to see you again!"Lacus said hugging her friend

"You too Lacus, Where's my little brother..I brought pizza for him.."Lacus giggled at Cagalli

"he's at the orphanage talking to Rev.Malchio"Lacus said (_note: Kira's house and the Orphanage isnt far from each other, just a matter of a 2 minute walk)_

"and Kai?"Cagalli asked

"Mrs. Yamato borrowed her grandson from me a while ago..."Lacus smiled

"I see, hey lacus is my room still intact?"Cagalli asked suddenly

"yeah..oh course"Lacus said giggling

"thanks,I guess I'll change"Cagalli said looking at her representative uniform

"okay,I putted some new clothing there that you might wanna look at or maybe wear!"Lacus said smiling

"sure!.."Cagalli said as she climb up the stairs

after a few minutes Cagalli came down...

"how do I look?"Cagalli asked as Lacus turned her head to see what she wore, and she couldnt believe it

"you look very pretty"Lacus smiled and hugged her.Cagalli wore a mint green skirt which end up to her knees,a white blouse with mint green ribbons on the sleeves, a white flats and a white headband.(a/n:its kinda cute)

"thanks..."Cagalli smiled

Ever since Athrun and Cagalli parted ways Cagalli became a little more feminine, at first she wore some sunday dresses then skirt made their way in to tanktops and spaghetti straps of course she would'nt be able to be like this without Lacus help but she still has a big deal in wearing cocktail dresses dont ask why.

"Cagalli I saw your announcement this morning..."Lacus said sitting on the couch followed by Cagalli"Are you really sure about this?"

"yeah..You know that I gave my word to Ahmed that I will marry him a week after the engagement..."

"then what about--"

"if your talking about Athrun...dont worry,I feel more happier and safe with Ahmed,besides he is with Meyrin Hawke now...who knows where they are...that bastard"Cagalli smiled

"Lacus-san the cookies are done!"yelled one of the orphans that Lacus loved

"That was Rina right?"Cagalli asked looking at the brunette little girl running around the kitchen looking for some plates

"yup...She wanted to help me bake cookies"Lacus smiled

"Mind if I dig in first?"Cagalli grinned as Lacus smiled and nodded"thanks!"

"Cagalli...I'll just call Kira to tell him that you're here kay?"Lacus said

"yup!"Cagalli replied

* * *

'it been a while since I met Kira and Lacus...I wonder how are they..."Athrun said to himself as he got off his black convertible and look at waves of the ocean go in and out. He slowly walked his way to the door and rang the door bell not knowing who the person he can finally meet again

DingDong!

"eh?"Cagalli looked at the door with some cookie crumbs on her cheek and a half eaten cookie on her hand

"Cagalli can you get the door for me Mrs Yamato is on the phone asking what to do with Kai..."Lacus yelled from the hallway

"haii!"Cagalli said eating the cookie and washing her hand

DingDong!

"Coming!"Cagalli yelled wiping the crumbs off her cheeks'I bet thats Milly..'Cagalli said to herself as she tucked her hair behind her ear and opening the door"ye--"Cagalli's eyes widend. at that moment emerald met amber and amber met emerald...

* * *

**ahah Chapter two, Part two is done!I hope you liked this chappie! before you go on reading the next chappie review please! heheh sorry for the soo loong updates! go-me Reviews please :D**


	5. Chapter Three

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the GSD/GS char..**

**A/n:hiyah minna-san! Im very sorry for updating so so so late ! anyways thanks for the reviews! here's chap 3 !**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Seeing you**

"Coming!"Cagalli yelled wiping the crumbs off her cheeks'I bet thats Milly..'Cagalli said to herself as she tucked her hair behind her ear and opening the door"ye--"Cagalli eyes widend at that moment emerald met amber and amber met emerald.  
-  
"ath..run.."Cagalli couldnt believe it the man she havent seen for such a long time was right in front of her

"Cagalli who was at the door?"Lacus asked walking to the blonde"ara..?"

"Cagalli..."Athrun was surprised he never saw this coming, especially meeting Cagalli after what happend between them.

"hey..come in..Athrun.."Cagalli said quickly turning around

"wait Cagalli!...Can we talk?"Athrun said grabbing her wrist

"eh? Talk about what Athrun-kun?"Cagalli asked with a smile as if they didnt have any _relationship_ before

"lets just talk...please?"Athrun pleaded releasing her from his grasp

"fine..."Cagalli said walking past him to the beach outside

**At the Beach**

"So how have you been?"Athrun asked walking beside her

"I've been great...work seems easier these days...how'bout you and Meyrin?"Cagalli suddenly asked stopping and looking at the setting sun

"Your getting engaged right?"Athrun suddenly said changing the subject looking at her

"why do you care?"Cagalli asked

"Who are you getting engage?"Athrun continued to asked

"Ahmed!"Cagalli answered sternly looking at him

"and who is this Ahmed?"Athrun asked

"Why do you keep on asking question!"Cagalli said her voice starting to rise

"Im asking who Ahmed is?Is he better than me?"Athrun suddenly asked trying to have eye contact with her

"Ahmed..Ahmed is my fiancee and yes he is far more better than you Athrun Zala..."Cagalli said looking away from him and turned around."Im going back..feel free to stay here longer is you wish."

"You know you look really _hot_ in those clothes Caggy!"Athrun teased

"Are hitting on me Zala?"Cagalli yelled back slightly blushing

"Nope just complimenting you"Athrun said looking back as he watch Cagalli get a little irritated and frustrated

'she's avoiding the _looks_ I give her..'Athrun chuckled lightly and followed her back to the house

"Cagalli...Ahmed just called he said he'll pick you up here tomorrow, he cant come later his Father wants to talk him..."Lacus said hanging up the phone and looking at Cagalli who just entered the house

"I see...well I can stay here for the night right?"Cagalli asked smiling at her

"what are you saying? Of course you can, silly"Lacus said "oh, Athrun, Kira is coming back here after a few minutes...you can wait"Lacus said smiling at him as she settled a plate of cookies on the coffee table

"no need for that Lacus, Im here.."Kira said smiling at her"How have you been Athrun, Cagalli?"Kira asked sitting beside Lacus, the opposite of Athrun and Cagalli.

They four friends talked and laugh together but mostly Cagalli kept quiet and just listen but even though she still had fun

"Whoops,its past nine already..go-me I have to go now.."Athrun said standing up "See ya, Lacus, Kira, Cagalli"Athrun said walking out the house hurriedly'Cagalli's is getting quiet..there..'Athrun said opening his car door

"Cagalli?"Kira sat beside her worriedly" are you alright?"

"You havent spoken that much ,is there anything bothering you?"Lacus asked as Cagalli moved her head left to right.

"Its...Athrun right?"Kira said looking her

"Its just I felt awkward seeing him so suddenly..."Cagalli said clenching her fist."I...I..didnt know what to do, what to say..."tears slowly formed in the blondes eyes

"Dont cry Cagalli.All you need is rest.."Lacus said as Cagalli nodded and went to her room

"Do you think?"Lacus looked at Kira as Kira nodded in reply knowing what Lacus _meant_.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chappie!Im sorry the chappies a little short! I'll try to update earlier go-me! Reviews please:D**


	6. Chapter Four

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...**

**A/n:Hiyah Guys! Sorry for the late update! but I hope you guys like this chappie :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:Talks and Walks

* * *

**

Cagalli woke up with an aching back sleeping on the floor wasnt the best idea to get some rest but she didn't really sleep on the floor probably she fell off her bed.

"Damn bed...ohh my aching back" Cagalli groaned stretching up "note to self: sleep in one position and dont move to much or You'll end up with your spinal cord messed up. or maybe worst.."Cagalli muttered to herself as she fixed her messy hair some of her blonde hair were sticking out in different direction or rather in all the direction.

"Cagalli? Are you awake?" Lacus knocked on her door

"Yeah just a minute..."Cagalli replied as she fix her messy bedsheet and opening her door

"Its good to see your awake already."Lacus smiled as she entered the blondes room carrying a cute little boy "here's you favorite nephew...Kai, Say hi to your Auntie sweetie"Lacus said handing her son to Cagalli

"Oh Kai! you've grown"Cagalli said carrying Kai"Oh..you look like you mother!"Cagalli said smiling at him

"You look really happy Cagalli..."Lacus said smiling at her

"Yeah...last time I saw him was a week after you gave birth to him"Cagalli said

"that was only a few months Cags...kai is just 11 months old...I'll be surprise if little Kai would speak..."Lacus said as Cags hand over adorable Kai back to her mother.

"11 months..isnt that a little early for a child to speak?"Cagalli asked as she and Lacus went down to eat breakfast.

"who knows?But I really wanna hear Kai to call me Mama"Lacus said smiling at Kai, who opened his mouth and said his very first word..."Ma...Ma"

"is it me or did I hear Kai speak?"Cagalli said looking at Kai then to Lacus

"No...Thats impossible.I didnt hear him speak ne Kai?"Lacus asked looking at her son

"Ma..ma"Kai said pointing at Lacus"A-ash..ti(Auntie)"Kai blurted out pointing at Cagalli

"Oh my goodness Cagalli,Kai spoke!"Lacus squealed"Kira!Our son,Kai spoke!"

"What?"Kira said running to the ladies"Kai spoke?"

"yep Kira your little Kai spoke.."Cagalli said smiling at them

"Ma..Ma...ashti"Kai said pointing at Lacus then to Cagalli

"Me,Kai. How about me?Pa...?"Kira said

"Pa...Pafuu!"Kai giggled pulling Kira's chestnut hair_(heheh I like that name)_

"_Pafuu_?"Lacus said

"Pafuu!Pafuu!Pafuu!"Kai said smiling at Kira

"Ahaha Pafuu haha he called you Pafuu so cute!hahah"Cagalli said between laugh while Lacus giggled

"Pafuu..Oh Kira..."Lacus smiled.

Just then the door rang and Lacus gave Kai to Kira who tried to teach him the correct word not'pafuu'

**Ding dong**

"coming..."Lacus said running to the door and opening it"Oh good morning Ahmed-kun!...Are you here to pick up Cagalli?"Lacus said letting Ahmed in

"Hai"Ahmed replied smiling at her

"Cagalli your _Knight_ is here!"Lacus happily called from the door then it hit her the word _knight_ for Cagalli only exist for only _one man_, _Athrun Zala,_ her Red Knight in Shinning Armor and _no one else_.'Oh no...My mouth slipped'

"who's there Lacus?"Cagalli said"Oh ahmed!"Cagalli walked to him and gave him a peck on the cheeks"What are you doing here early in the morning?Does the Council need anything from me again?"

'phew she didnt hear it'Lacus sighed in relief

"Well actually...I cancelled all your meetings for today so that we can go look and buy an engagement dress for you..."Ahmed said smiling at her

"not cocktail dress please!"Cagalli pleaded

"I was thinking of buying you a cocktail dress..."Ahmed said"Can you help me look for a dress for Cagalli Lacus-san?If it is okay with Kira-sama that is."

"Oh he'll allow me so count me in!I better look for one for myself too."Lacus said"oh by the way Ahmed have you eaten breakfast?If not come join us"

"umm..no thankyou I've already eaten thanks"Ahmed said sitting on the sofa

Afterwards...

"Kira, Cagalli, Ahmed and me are going bye...bye bye kai mommy's going"Lacus said kissing them both on the cheeks

"Take care kay?"Kira said as Lacus nodded and left with Cagalli Ahmed'I really dont like that Ahmed for some reasons'

* * *

Upon arriving in the mall the first thing they looked for is a cocktail dress for Cagalli and Lacus.Lacus and Ahmed had a hard time forcing Cagalli to put on one single cocktail dress while Lacus was fitting millions of gowns.In the end Cagalli lost and was forced to buy one 

"Ahmed I already have my clothes bagged. what about Lacus?"Cagalli asked walking to her fiance

"she still cant decide betweem the pink one and the white one"Ahmed said sighing"Why dont you fit the gown again"

"Nah...you'll see it Saturday anyways"Cagalli winked at him

"Alright! I've decided"Lacus said

"what?the pink or the white"Cagalli asked

"BOTH!"Lacus said as Ahmed sighed while Cagalli chuckled

After shopping Ahmed treated the two girls Ice cream.

"Ahmed I'll just accompany Lacus to the Ladies room "Cagalli said as Ahmed nodded and continued to drink his ice tea.

Ladies Comfortroom

"Ohh where did I put my lipstick!"

"--going?"The pink lady asked as they entered the CR(comfort room)

"I guess...but I have a feeling he wont appear on Saturday"the blonde said looking for her comb in her handbag.

"Mou where the heck is my lipstick"said the frustrated redhaired girl

'Oh great the minute I was talking about them and there she is..right infront of me looking for her lipstick..'Cagalli thought

"Ara! Meyrin-chan!"Lacus walked to her as Cagalli followed

"Oh! Lacus-san,Cagalli-san!"

"Hi"Cagalli plainly said as she went in front of the mirror and combed her tangled locks."Its really surprising to see you here Mey"Cagalli said smiling a little while Lacus went in one of the cubicle

"yeah..."Meyrin said "Congratulations by the way Cagalli-san"

"thanks...so how are you and Mr. Zala"Cagalli asked curiously

"well...he is doing well...and Athrun and me ...decided to get engage too, although we are still finalizing everything. we still havent got a date so..uhh..you know "Meyrin said reluctantly

"I see...well Im sure that guy can take care of you"Cagalli said smiling at her

"Cagalli-san"Meyrin looked at her surprisely

"Cagalli are you done?We cant let Ahmed wait right?"Lacus said washing her hand and fixing her hair

"Oh..yeah...well Meyrin its nice to see you again"Cagalli said as Lacus smiled at her

"uh..yes..it was nice seeing you and lacus-san"

"Goodluck on your lip stick!"Lacus smiled as she and Cagalli went out.

"Sorry to make you wait Ahmed"Cagalli said walking up to him

"its okay cupcake"Ahmed said standing up"shall we go ladies?"

"Okay, Kira might be worried by now"Lacus said

As they step out of the IceCream Parlor they past by a table where a blue-haired guy was staring blankly at his own chocolate parfait.

'Cagalli's favorite flavor of ice cream'Athrun said to himself as he stared at the empty seat opposite from him ,imagining that his Princess was happily eating the melting chocolate parfait.

* * *

well till here for now hope you like it! pls send a review:D and An advance Happy birthday to Kira-sama and Cagalli-sama! 

**Preview next Chappieh:**

**'walking here on the park seems really nice and refreshing '**

**"Cagalli?"**

**"You've grown more mature than before"**

**"what was that for?"Cagalli asked touching her cheeks**


	7. Chapter Five

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...**

**A/n:wahah I guess Cari-Akira got that right ehehe sorry for the late update minna but I hope you like this chappie.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five:Meeting you again

* * *

**

Cagalli happily walked along the park.Finally she has some time for herself, enjoying the views and sights of Orb on a bright day.She wasnt able to enjoy the places she wanted to see before since her work always hinders her but for now she was able to be free from her hellish works.Ahmed on the otherhand was the one busy right now.

'walking here on the park seems really nice and refreshing 'Cagalli thought as she sat on a bench and rested for a while."Its been a while since I had some time alone..."Cagalli smiled as a small bird perched beside her hopped around while Cagalli giggled as if it was her first time to see a bird hop around like that.

"Here...Maybe your hungry"Cagalli crumbled a biscuit she brought along with her and gave it to the small bird,who started pecking it.

"Mommy I want a balloon!"Cried a young boy to his mother as they walk past Cagalli

"Alright we'll get you one"the mother smiled at her son

'thinking back now...having a family would be nice...'Cagalli said as she observe her people"I guess I'll be getting a family soon enough..after our engagement.."Cagalli mumbled to herself as she wore her sunglasses"well...lets get some ice cream.."Cagalli said to herself standing up and turned around, as she did she accidentally bumped into someone

"oh my...Im terribly sorry!"Cagalli apologized bowing"Im so sorry!"

"Cagalli?"

"eh?"Cagalli looked up to see emerald pools staring at her

"uh..ah..so-sorry..Athrun"Cagalli blushed in embarrassment

"I..Its okay...Cagalli..."Athrun softly said

**Ice Cream Parlor**

"So...how are you guys doing?I heard from Mey that you two are getting engage..."Cagalli said playing with her straw,twirling it around the glass

"well...yeah..sorta although we're still having troubles with the date and the list"Athrun said looking at Cagalli who seems to still avoid his eyes

"I see..."

"You've change a lot Cagalli..."Athrun said looking at her softly but intently

"huh?"Cagalli looked at Athrun and this time she finally was caught in his emerald orbs, its been a while she hadnt seen those warm looks, those inviting looks that wants you to fall for him again but Cagalli immediately dismissed her thoughts and looked away

"You've grown more mature than before"Athrun smiled at her" I bet your thinking Im trying to hit on you again..."Cagalli giggled

"Am I suppose to fall for that you idiot"

"Excuse me ma'am sir here are your Parfaits...Chocolate Parfait?"The waiter said serving the ice cream

"Here.."Cagalli said cheerfully

"Strawberry Parfait sir... Enjoy your ice cream"

"thanks"Athrun as he hold his spoon

"I guess your habit of eating sweet or ice cream didnt change huh?"

"of course..."Cagalli said as she continuously eat her delicious sweet parfait while Athrun smiled at her and wiped the chocolate syrup on her cheeks

"You still act like a kid though"Athrun laughed but only recieve a kick on the feet"ouch"

"Serves you right..."Cagalli mumbled as she finish her parfait and glared at him

"you want more?I can get you another one..."Athrun looked at her knowing that she'll go for a seconds.

"Well..."Cagalli stared at her empty ice cream cup'well...I guess i could..beside this maybe the last time Athrun treats me Ice cream...im getting engage to ahmed the day after tommorow..'Cagalli thought"Alright,"

and so Athrun ordered another Parfait for Cagalli and talked about things.

"By the way...Where's Meyrin?"Cagalli suddenly asked digging in her parfait

"She's with Lunamaria,her sister.Luna is flying back to PLANTS tommorrow so she's spending her last day with Luna in the mall...I guess"Athrun said

"I see"

"you have syrup again on your cheeks princess..."Athrun said wiping the syrup on her cheeks with his hand while Cagalli blushed "well..um..shall we go?"

"uh..yeah.."Cagalli nodded'we look like we're dating'

"hey..Cagalli...do you mind if I walk with you for a while longer?"Athrun asked her as the walk away from the Ice Cream parlor "I just..want to spend a little more time with you...for the last time...before you get..engage..."Athrun softly said looking around so that Cagalli wouldnt notice him blushing

"I guess.."Cagalli smiled at him"oh..."the blonde touch her cheeks feeling something wet falling from the sky,looking up she saw the sky was dark and raindrops started to fall"Run!"Cagalli laughed as she run for shelter under a tree

"aww...man...We're wet"Cagalli whined wiping her arms with her hanky

'so much for the walk'Athrun sighed as his phone rang,he flipped it open"Oh..Meyrin..uh..yeah...Fine I'll pick you up I see..okay..Bye"Athrun sighed and hung up.

"Is there any problem?"Cagalli asked

"Go-me but I need to pick up Meyrin now..."Athrun said removing his jacket and walking closer to Cagalli ,wrapping it around her,as he wrapped his jacket ,Cagalli felt him kiss her on the cheeks. She looked at him while he smiled

"See yah..bye Cags!"Athrun said running away from Cagalli and the tree they were taking shelter of, while the rain goes on.He run in the rain looking for his car.

"what was that for?"Cagalli asked touching her cheeks

**The next day**

"Cagalli are you okay,you've been sneezing and sneezing for a while"Lacus asked worriedly

"Im okay I just have a slight cold thats all..."Cagalli said rubbing her nose

"You sure?"Lacus asked"I'll call Ahmed for you if dont feel well"

"Its okay..he'll be here later..."Cagalli said sneezing again"achoo(sniff)Im fine"

"You really dont look okay to me,your lucky you didnt catch a fever"Lacus said sitting beside her touching her forehead

"Im a healthy woman Lacus..I dont get a fever that easily...except for...colds and cough..I guess"Cagalli chuckled

Soon enough Ahmed arrived and took care of Cagalli...

"go take a rest in your room now Cagalli.."Ahmed said while Cagalli nodded

'mou..if it wasnt for Athrun's jacket,I'll be burning in a fever right now..'Cagalli said to herself as she went up to her room

"I hope she'll be alright for tommorow..."Ahmed said with a worried look in his face

"Dont worry Ahmed,Cagalli is a strong girl by tommorow her cold is gone..."Lacus assured

DingDong

"Haii"Lacus said opening the door"Ara?Athrun..Meyrin..its nice to see you again"Lacus said smiling a little

"You too, Lacus...Is Kira there?"Athrun asked entering the living room

"uh..yeah...although he is putting Kai to sleep right now..."Lacus said

"I see"

"Lacus...who was at the door?Kira was asking"Cagalli said walking in the living room where everyone was gathered"oh..."

"Cagalli go back to your room and rest"Ahmed said Cagalli standing up walking to her.

Athrun looked at Cagalli then to the brown haired man,who was busy telling Cagalli to go take a rest'is that...her fiancé..Ahmed?'

* * *

hope you liked it well go-me Got to go I need sleep..meep!but before that reviews please:D 


	8. Chapter Six

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...**

**A/n:Hiyah guys!Im back again with another chappie! school is starting for me,so expect late updates starting next week! BTW thanks for the reviews**

**daisukiasu'n'caga and strawberryfudge-girl:**_why is cagalli not mad at athrun? (yep,its true when you break up with someone you usually ignore or mad but Athrun and Cagalli were or maybe considered each other 'friends')_

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Just a pinch of little jealousy**

Athrun looked at Cagalli then to the brown haired man,who was busy telling Cagalli to go take a rest'is that...her fiancé..Ahmed?'

"Im okay..Ahmed"Cagalli said pushing his hand away and walking past him "Hi...Meyrin...Athrun"Cagalli smiled at them

"Hi Cagalli-san!"Meyrin greeted bowing a little

"Cagalli..are they friends of yours?"Ahmed asked putting an arm around her shoulder

"uh..yeah...This is Meyrin Hawke and Athrun Zala."Cagalli introduced them."Guys, this is Ahmed El Fasi, my fiancé"

"Oh...Its so nice to meet Cagalli-sans fiancé"Meyrin said in a thrilled voice as they shook hands

"hey.."Athrun said waving a little

"nice to meet you..."Ahmed said'Athrun Zala...now where did I heard his name...'

"Lacus?"Kira walked into to the room"well I see we have more guests here.."

"pafuu..pafuu!"Kai said opening and closing her little hands then hitting Kira on the cheeks then giggling afterwards

"Kai?"Lacus walked to her husband and child

"he wont sleep.."Kira chuckled

"why dont you entertain our guest Kira while I go get some tea ready...Cagalli-san can you get Rina for.She's with mom back in the orphange I hope its okay?"Lacus said

"Its okay...no cold can stop me"Cagalli smiled and went out to get Rina

Just a few minutes past Rina came to Lacus and helped her in the kitchen.Meyrin stood up and went to the kitchen to help them as well

**In the Kitchen**

"Their awfully quiet back there"Meyrin said as she put the tea cup on the tray

"Yeah"Lacus nodded

back in the living room, the 3 men were avoiding each other for some unknown reasons(maybe?).Kira was busy with Kai, Athrun was looking at Ahmed time to time as if he is going to do something treacherous while Ahmed was leaning near the window thinking of ,where he heard Athruns name.Just then the ladies came back from the kitchen carrying a tea pot and a plate of biscuits but still none of them spoke.

"um..any of you gentlemen want tea?"Lacus asked breaking the cold silence

"Rina,where's Cagalli?"Ahmed asked looking at the brunette girl

"Oh Cagalli-onee chan is by the shore Ahmed-nii chan"Rina said filling the cups with tea

"i see...thanks"Ahmed said walking out the door

Athrun got a cup of tea and silently drank it

"Um..excuse me Lacus-san but where is your bathroom?"Meyrin asked standing up from the couch

" its just down the hallway Mey"Lacus said smiling

"okay thanks"Meyrin said walking down the hallway

"Athrun?"Lacus looked at Athrun with a worried face

Athrun looked at Lacus then to the tea he was drinking

"You dont have to worry Lacus..."Athrun said as he continued to looked at the tea

"but..."

"I can see Cagalli is happy with that guy..."Athrun said standing up and walking up to the window staring at the setting sun"if she is happy then I am too..."Athrun assured"besides I was the one who broke up with her"

"Athrun.."Lacus looked at him

"but still...I cant give him the same trust as I have to you,Athrun..."Kira said seriously as he took a sip of his tea

"Kira!"Lacus looked at him in shock

"Im sorry Lacus...but what I said is true...something inside me still rejects that Ahmed.."Kira looked at Lacus

Outside the house,along the shore,Cagalli silently stare at the big ball of fire that was about to set .

"Cagalli?"

"mmhh?"Cagalli turned around to face her fiancé walking to her with a smile

"What are you doing here all alone cupcake?"he asked stopping beside her

"nothing..I just want to watch the sunset...that's all"Cagalli said leaning her head on his shoulder

"where did I hear the name of Athrun Zala..."Ahmed mumbled

"Athrun is,he...is...my _ex_."Cagalli softly said looking at Ahmed

"your ex?"Ahmed looked at her confusedly"What do you mean?..."

"he was my _former_ boyfriend..before I met you...Athrun was my bodyguard...known as Alex Dino ,a hero of war and the pilot of ZGMF-X19A Justice...after the 2nd Valentine war..he broke up with me..."Cagalli sadly said looking at the waves coming in and out"But dont worry Ahmed...I dont have anymore feelings for him..he's just a friend to me now nothing else"(really?)

"really?"Ahmed looked at her while she nodded and smiled.he leaned closer to her,thier faces just a few inched apart"May I?"Ahmed asked as Cagalli nodded and smiled.and their lips met.Back in the house Athrun bitterly looked at _'happy couple'_ outside."Meyrin lets go home..." Athrun said as he put down his tea cup on the tray

"eh?"the red-haired looking at him

"Lets go "Athrun said pulling Meyrin up

"Athrun!"Meyrin said as she is being dragged by the hand

as they walk to the door,it opened to reveal a _happy couple _smiling at each other holding hands

"oh..Athrun..Mey.."Cagalli smiled at them"going so soon?"

"yeah...sorry but Im feeling tired now..."Athrun said coldly

'what wrong with him,that idiot'"I see..."Cagalli looked at Athrun then to Meyrin who looks like she was being dragged

"Bye Lacus,Kira,Mr.El Fasi , Cagalli.."Athrun said slamming the door

'is..he..jealous?'Cagalli stared at the door

* * *

**ahoho...jealousy is good..for Athrun I mean:D I hope you like this chappie.Wathc out for the next coming chappies! more things will be revealed!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...**

**A/n:thanks for the reviews guys! hope you like this chappie i may not be able to update next week coz school is about to start gomenasaii minna! anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven:Her engagement **

**

* * *

**The day has finally arrive,the day that almost everyone has been expecting, the day when Cagalli Yula Athha will be engage to her fiancé, Col.Ahmed El Fasi.Cagalli sat infront of her vanity table fixing her self up.She sadly stared at a certain box, a music box to be exact it has bronze lining on the sides and roses engraved on it, it doesnt look old nor new. She trace her hand on top of the music box and slowly opened as it played a tune she knew so well(_Heiwa he no Inori ü)_ and smiled a little remembering who gave her this precious little item,her one and only Red Knight in Shining Armor, the man who she first gave her heart to, Athrun Zala, the man she met, love and tried to forget. 

The day has finally arrive,the day that almost everyone has been expecting, the day when Cagalli Yula Athha will be engage to her fiancé, Col.Ahmed El Fasi.Cagalli sat infront of her vanity table fixing her self up.She sadly stared at a certain box, a music box to be exact it has bronze lining on the sides and roses engraved on it, it doesnt look old nor new. She trace her hand on top of the music box and slowly opened as it played a tune she knew so well( and smiled a little remembering who gave her this precious little item,her one and only Red Knight in Shining Armor, the man who she first gave her heart to, Athrun Zala, the man she met, love and tried to forget.

"This would be goodbye...Athrun"Cagalli mumbled to herself as she remove the necklace tied around her neck,it was her ring necklace.She laid the necklace on her soft palms and sadly gaze at it"Today...I will be Ahmed's official fiancée..."she said as she putted the necklace on the small compartment in the music box"and later on I will be known Mrs El Fasi..."She looked at herself in the mirror as the music stop.

"Cagalli?"Lacus slightly opened the door,to find her blonde friend fixing her hair and still she hasnt put on her dress which was patiently lying on top of her bed ready to be worn.

"Hi Lacus!..."Cagalli said putting on a flowery necklace and standing up

"Do you need help?I can fix your hair for you"Lacus smiled at her

"Alright...I know you really want to,am I right?"Cagalli giggled as she slowly got her cocktail dress"'ll just dress up okay?"

"Alright!"Lacus said sitting on Cagalli's bed and reading the magazine on top of her side table.Soon Cagalli came out of the bathroom wearing an emerald shade tube dress with.It looks perfect on her with it hugging Cagalli's curves nicely.

"Cagalli...You..look soo gorgeous!"Lacus walked to her excitedly grabbing a brush

"not as gorgeous as you look Lacus and besidesI really dont like wearing stuffs like this"Cagalli complained as Lacus brush her blonde locks

"You look good on those trust me..beside if you dont like wearing cocktail dresses/gownswhat about your sunday dresses,skirts and tanktops that you like?They're all the same so what's the diffence?"Lacus said as she started to braid her hair

"I dont know...but I still feel uneasy everytime I wear clothes like this"Cagalli looked at her and Lacus reflection in the mirror"Its pretty strange ne?"

"yeah..."Lacus nodded and smiled at her

no to long enough lacus finally finished dressing up and putting make-up on Cagalli

"Done!"Lacus smiled at what shes done to Cagalli.

"thanks"Cagalli smiled back at her friend they just finish in time

"Ahmed's really gonna be dazzled when he sees you! "Lacus giggled as Cagalli smiled and ironing her dress with her hands

"more like flip...Lets go Lacus"Cagalli said walking out the room followed by her pink princess who was wearing a white tube dress reaching up to her ankle, and who was fixing her hair a little.

At the engagement party everybody started to clap their hand as the couple Ahmed El Fasi and Cagalli Yula Athha exchange rings which they slipped through their fingers.Ahmed kissed Cagalli on the cheeks while Cagalli blushed while on a particular table a young man clenched his fist tightly and glared at the certain man,a tanned brown hair guy.

"Athrun are okay?"Meyrin asked putting a hand on his clenched fist

"huh?uh...yeah Im okay"Athrun smiled at her

"Okay..."Meyrin stood up from her chair"Im just gonna some fruit punch for you"

"Hey Cagalli!"a brunette lady walked to her

"Milly!"Cagalli hugged her friend"Oh its so nice good to see you again!"

"Mirr!"Lacus said walking to her

"yeah,I missed you guys!"Mirr said hugging Cagalli then Lacus

"Its good that you can come"Cagalli smiled

"of course I cant miss your special day!"

"oh milly!"Cagalli chuckled

"Hey isnt that guy Athrun Zala?"one of the young reporter said to her co-reporter

"Athrun Zala?you mean the representative's ex?"she asked as her friend nodded"come on lets interview him" they quickly moved to their job as media reporters

"Good day to you Mr. Zala..we're reporters from Orbs showbiz news!"greeted the black haired lady

"Sorry but Im not in the mood for your interviews"Athrun said coldly standing up

"Mr Zala,being Cagalli-sama _former _lover, how do you feel about her being engaged right now?"continued the next reporter but still Athrun ignored her

"Meyrin lets go!"Athrun said pulling her out of her talks with Lacus and Mirr

"ahhh!"Meyrin was being dragged again

"Is she your new _girl_!"Asked again the reporters

"Athrun why are the reporters after you!"

"Lets just leave"Athrun answered back

"hey isnt that Athrun Zala?"yelled another of the wondering reporters in the party

"yeah!"

Soon Athrun and Meyrin were stuck in the crowd of media people and reporters, making this a little commotion at the party.

'thats Athrun and Meyrin'Cagalli stood up from her chair and started walking on the platform'I need to do something'"ehem..Um excuse me ladies and gentlemen!"Cagalli said on the microphone as the crowd turned their attention to the representative.Cagalli looked at Athrun and Meyrin and signaled them to go while she still has all the peoples attention.Athrun nodded as a sign of thank you and walked out of the party with Meyrin.

After a few days Athrun and Cagalli's fate of meeting never came crossed again.Right now Ahmed and Cagalli are going to PLANTS to meet Ahmed's cousin and other relatives while the other couple(athMey) seems to be planning to go there as well.

"Do you have your bag ready Mey?"Athrun asked

"Yeah! Im soo glad you agreed to come Athrun...Onee-chan is gonna be surprise!"Meyrin said with voice filled with enthusiasm.Athrun chuckled a little with Meyrin's action

* * *

**Orb Shuttle**

"You never told me you have relatives in PLANTS"Cagalli said combing her hair

"You never asked, cupcake"Ahmed smiled at her

"Are they also a co-ordinator like the people there?"Cagalli asked curiously

"Well...they are half natural and a coordinator..i guess"

"wha?"

"My uncle is a pure coordinator while my Auntie is a pure Natural."Ahmed said"they met..they got together and poof I have cousins..you get it right?"Ahmed chuckled

"Oh..I see"Cagalli smiled at him

* * *

"Kira,honey Cagalli called ,she said she and Ahmed are going to PLANTS to meet some of Ahmed's relatives."Lacus said hunging up the phone 

"I see"

"Also...I heard from Mey that she and Athrun will be meeting her sister at PLANTS too.Its been a while since those two saw each other...and I have a feeling the will up there"Lacus said referring the two as Athrun and Cagalli

"I guess.."

* * *

Oh...they willslaps herself (stop spoiling the story Frey!) eheh sorry bout that minna haha I guess I need a few slaps Im still over joyed after seeing the Special ed of GSD eheh... anyways I hope you like this chappie and next two chappie would be maybe exciting ? haha till here for now my fellow AsuCaga fans! Please review ne? thanks soo much love yah guys! Ja-ne! 


	10. Chapter Eight

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...**

**A/n:hehe thanks for the review guys! sorry about last chappie the 1st paragraph was doubled! I was in a rush gome!Cari-Akira thanks for telling me! hehe ü**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight:Getting drunk over nothing or maybe you?

* * *

**

"Meyrin after I'll drop you off to your place,Im heading to the Richmonde Hotel okay?"Athrun said turning the steering wheel to the left

"eh?"the redhaired looked him surprisely"You mean your not staying with us?"

"Well...I just want you have fun with your family for the night without me,I know you havent seen them for almost 2 years right?except for Lunamaria of course"

"but.."

"Dont worry about me"Athrun said putting a hand on hers

"Alrighty then..."Meyrin sighed

"well..lets get you home now..so that you can have more time with your family.."Athrun said as Meyrin nodded

* * *

"Cagalli is it okay with you if I drop you off at one of the hotels it the city?"Ahmed asked as he started his rented car 

"Why?"

"Well...I need to talk to my cousins about pulling tricks on other people.little pranksters..I'd say. so i gotta talk to them and convince them not to play tricks or hurt the representative or should I say my fiancée besides I dont want you to get hurt by their little evil tricks at any cost"Ahmed said concernly looking at her

"are they that hard to convince and that scary?"

"Yeah..well?"

"Alright...you have some cousins there..."Cagalli giggled

"Call me when you get a room okay?"Ahmed said while Cagalli nodded -

"Alright Mey..here we are..."Athrun said pulling in infront of a greyyish blue gate"Say 'hi'to Luna for me and Shinn if he is there too."

"Are you sure you dont want to stay here?"Meyrin asked

"You missed a lot there...go on and enjoy...I'll met you here tomorrow"Athrun said kissing her forehead and smiling at her."bye"

* * *

"Okay here we are"Ahmed leading her in the hotel"Be sure to eat well and sleep okay cupcake?" 

"Im not a kid anymore Ahmed"Cagalli smiled and kissed him on the cheeks"well..see you tomorrow okay?"

"yeah...see you and call me okay?"Ahmed said before he left Cagalli in the counter

"alright..lets get a room.."Cagalli mumbled to herself ,pulling her luggage to the check-in counter

"Hello, are there still vacant rooms?"the blonde asked

"Why yes of course madam, Kindly fill this up "the check in counter lady said showing her a form

"kay..."Cagalli said grabbing the pen from the desk

While Cagalli was filling up the from given to her, a blue haired co-ordinator looked around and fall in line not noticing the blonde infront of the desk,they were just two person apart.

"Thank you Madam here is your room key and room #...Enjoy your stay with us"The lady said cheerfully as Cagalli nodded and grab her key from the desk and looked for her room

"lets see...room 3130 "Cagalli said looking at the doors carefully "ah there it is"

* * *

"Next please" 

"Hi,Is there any room reserve for Athrun Zala"Athrun inquired

"Oh..Sir Zala its been a while since you visit our place"the orange haired check in lady said

"yes..."Athrun smiled

"here you go room 3150 enjoy your stay here sir"

"yeah I will"

After an hour Cagalli went to a bar and started drinking for some reasons

'I've been thinking of him more more lately'Cagalli thought slamming her glass on the bar counter'his eyes ,I saw a pang of jealousy...that time'"Oi..Mr another glass here please!"

_-so here I am and everythings new_

'what the heck am I saying...wake up...'

_I should be happy in love but all I know ,_

"Hey Mister one more glass here!"

_I look deep in my eyes,I never felt so alone_

_'straighten up Athha you look pathetic,drinking because of him_. who the hell are you? _have you ever come by with the word conscience?I am your freaking conscience,the little voice you hear every now and then, idiot_!...Dont call me idiot and I dont care about any freaking conscience...Just leave me be..._fine fine suit yourself but I just want to remind you,Ahmed loves you_! just go, disappear you freaking voice!'

_and this feeling inside ,its making my heart cry coz_

'dammit! why does this song remind me of him!'Cagalli said putting a hand on her chest"another glass mister"

_Im missing you and its making me blue yeah..._

"one more here too!" said a another blonde beside her as Cagalli looked at her

_Im missing you oh what can I do_

"haii"the bartendered sighed

"hey..."the young blonde smiled at her while Cagalli smiled back"so..you have some problem?"the short haired blonde asked out of the blue.

_Im thousands miles away ..._

"nope..its just, something reminded me of that crazy song"Cagalli said as her glass of wine was serve to her.

"really?Hey mister I said i'll have another glass please!"the young blonde yelled

"how 'bout you?"Cagalli asked as she played with her glass

"welll today was suppose to be my boyfriend and my 2nd anniversary,sadly we broke up...a year ago... until now I havent got over him"

"I see...Im Cagalli by the way"Cagalli smiled offering her hand

"Stellar Loussier...wait..Cagalli...Cagalli Yula Athha?"Stellar looked at her

"Bingo"Cagalli smiled as she sipped her wine"Stellar right?..Arent you that young famous designer?"

"rightyo"Stellar smiled

* * *

_(note:this is a different song)_

_sometimes it wrong to walk away,though you think its over knowing there's so much more to say_

Athrun stood infront of his huge glass window with a glass of wine in his hand, starting intentely at the glimmering lights.He slowly sipped his wine and his thoughts started to fly to a certain blonde,yes his former love,Cagalli Yula Athha.he sighed deeply and continued to stare at the lights

_Suddenly the moments gone and now your dreams are upside down_

'you moved on faster than I thought huh...'

_you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

Once again he sighed and drink the wine in his glass with one gulp and then refilling his drink again

_tell me have you ever love and lost somebody which there was a chance to say Im sorry_

'I guess i still have these feeling for you...Caggy'Athrun stared at his drink

_cant you see... thats the way I feel about you and me baby_

"I still love you..."

_have you ever felt your heart was breaking looking down the road you should be taking I should know ...coz i loved and lost , the day I let go

* * *

_

"Actually that song reminded me of my former boyfriend...the Zala boy"Cagalli smiled"he was a great guy,caring,thoughtful,kind,sweet,protective, and... I loved him for that..."Cagalli said,finally she's slowly getting drunk together with Stellar.

"I guess we live in the same story"Stellar laughed"Shinn was the same guy as your former boyfriend caring and all...I went to Aprilus for a couple of months before,while I was away Shinn was dating another girl, I heard she was his war comrade during the war...and eventually they fell for each other...When I came back from Aprilus City the first thing that I looked for is him,when I found him ,she was there...he said to me directly that we're through...until now I havent got over what he said"Stellar said tearing up,staring at settling wine"Let drink!drink"Stellar raised her glass and smiled while Cagalli sofly chuckled and did the same

"Hey Mister bartender gimme two more glasses here(hic)"Cagalli shouted raising the empty glass

"haii"once again the middle aged bartender obeyed their order.

After another hour past Cagalli was still asking for refills,she has already drunk numerous glass of wine/alcohol while her chat mate,Stellar was already head down ,out cold,knocked out on the counter.

"Bartender dude,(hic)sho-one more glassy here(hic)"Cagalli said her voice was slurred

"Sheesh Lady havent you got sick of it?You've been drinking all night already"the bartender said

"Oh Shaddap and gimme one more glass!"Cagalli demanded

"look at your friend!"he said pointing at Stellar"She's totally wasted!"

* * *

Athrun settled his glass on the table and decided to drink at the bar down at the Dinning Area.It was far more better to drink there with other people than alone in his room.Although he has already dranked half of the bottle He still has composure and his mind was still working a little bit correct, he locked his room and went to the elevator, waiting for it to open at 3rd Floor. 

"Oiii Mister I shaid wers mah Drink(hic) ere!"Cagalli said slamming her emptied glass

"Alright! but this is your last glass alright! Be sure not to get wasted like your friend here!"the bartender said giving her the drunked blonde one last glass of alcohol.

"(hic) Dont mind herzzz(hic)let her be,She's just(hic) taking a nappy wappy!(hic)ne Stellar?"Cagalli said drinking her liquor in one gulp"That waz good!(hic)"Cagalli slammed her glass once again on the counter(luckily she didnt break it).Drinking for now was her only solution to really forget all the things that happend between him and herself right now.

"Alright thats enough and go to your room and sleep!now go and take a rest"the bartender said collecting the wine glasses that Cagalli and Stellar was drinking"Now what about this girl?"the bartender sighed and asked the check in lady about Stellar's room

"yeah yeah!Keep your pants on gramps sheesh"Cagalli said standing up and feeling a little woozy and lightheaded.She slowly walked to the elevator and luckily she made it there with doing something crazy or outrageous.She pressed the control pad pointing at the direction of up.She sang

"wasurenaide hitori ja nai hanarete mo te wo tsunaide-iru "Cagalli sang swaying a little "hajimete no koi hajimete shitta konna kanashimi ga aru koto"(_Please don't forget You're not alone.Even if we're apart, we can still carry on hand-in-hand)(With my first love, I first realized that there could be such sorrow.)_

Cagalli continued to sing then the elevator door opened and Cagalli quickly entered and slightly collapsing in the arms of someone

"uh..hey! miss are you okay?"

* * *

hehe till here for now..and sorry again about Cagalli!I hope you liked it till next chappie guys! I still need to study :D 


	11. Chapter Nine

My Love...

Freyris

Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...

A/n:ohh...thank you soo much for your reviews guys! I promise you'll like this chappie smiles evilly

Enjoy!

Chapter Nine:Drunk for your love

Cagalli continued to sing until the elevator door opened and Cagalli quickly entered and slightly collapsing in the arms of someone

"uh..hey! miss are you okay?"

" Miss are you okay?the blue haired coordinator asked as the blonde made no movement"Cagalli?"Athrun was surprised,surprised to see Cagalli at this state,drunk,wasted and ridiculous.

"Oh...hi!(hic) blue boi!watcha doying here?"Cagalli drunkenly asked then she suddenly laughed"was this a coyinsidense(hic)?"Cagalli laughed again

"Are you...drunk?"Athrun asked helping her stand up looking at her.

"no(hic) no definetly not dummy(hic)"cagalli waved her hand frantically

"What floor are you Cagalli?"

"to the 3rd floor and hit on it(hic)!"Cagalli said regaining her full stance however she was swaying a little as if she's going to fall again any minute.

"Im bringing you to your room now"Athrun said worriedly looking at her

"No(hic)no I can go there on my own Athhy-dear(hic)"Cagalli smiled putting a finger on his lips smiling slyly and went to the opposite side of control pads and pressing nothing but the plain cold steel"Damn controls wont work(hic)how the hell can their guests(hic) go up to their rooms if the damn elevator isnt working(hic)!They should work on these (hic)stuff or else they'll lose customers!Dammit"Cagalli complained

"Cagalli your drunk!"Athrun said looking at her worriedly.She was swaying and started to giggle as if she's going nuts or crazy

Athrun sighed and put an arm around her waist and her arm around his neck and press the 3rd floor button.The elevator slowly rose up to the third floor.

"Cagalli Can you tell me what room are you staying?"Athrun asked slowly for her to understand as they stepped out of the elevator

"there,there and there"Cagalli pointed at different rooms,she pointed at her 'real' room then pointed another room Athrun gave up asking her when she finally pointed at the fire exit and janitors closet

"it no use...she's too drunk"Athrun said and sighed"I guess...I have no choice,I have to bring her to my room then"

Upon arriving in his room...

"Cagalli?"Athrun looked at the blonde

"Oh(hic)Hiyah Athrun dear did you come to visit me?"Cagalli once again laughed.She was not thinking on the right position/moment.She totally drunk herself in wine and alcohol.Cagalli suddenly became silent and stared at Athrun for a moment as if she was dazed by his looks and then she pulled Athrun to a strong kiss crushing her lips on his.At first Athrun was surprise by Cagalli's sudden change of actions but after a few seconds he returned the kiss.Athrun pinned Cagalli on the wall and kissed her again,this time Athrun lost it.He slowly moved to her neck making Cagalli giggle and moan a little.The drunked Blonde wrapped her arms around Athrun while Athrun's naughty hands slowly crawled to Cagalli's blouse unbuttoning it one by one and later on Cagalli did the same.Athrun explored her mouth as he slowly unzipped Cagalli's skirt and let it slipped down her smooth legs ,falling on the floor.A smile crept on Athruns face as he carried his princess to the bed and...(cough cough...You get my Idea :D)

That morning the sunlight hitted the blondes face, she wince and groaned a little and shifted around at the other side,her back now facing the sunlight.She slowly fluttered her eyes open ,scanning the room and noticed that a pair of clothing was neatly folded at the end of her bed and a black jacket was hanging on the chair

"oh what a headache...What happend to me?Where the hell am I?"Cagalli said to herself sitting up "what the hell?"Cagalli looked at herself with a shocked expression seeing herself naked of course then looking back at the clothes folded neatly"What the that's my clothes!"Cagalli said looking around once again and her eyes landed on a orange flower beside a small note.She picked it up and read it:

My dear princess,

You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping so I didnt wake you up anymore.Thanks for everything...take care okay?

Love lots,  
Athrun

"wait this means Im not in my room but his room..and..Oh Shit! oh please nothing happend Cagalli yelled crumpling the small note

oh yes something happend alright! and about 'that' im sorry ehehe im not good with those stuffs hahaha reviews please:D hope you enjoyed it even though its short! 


	12. Chapter Ten

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...**

**A/n:Yey! Freyris is still alive ! sorry for updating so late haha gomenasai! I was stuck between quizzes and homeworks**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Unexpected surprise

* * *

**

As the blonde enter her room hurriedly,all of a sudden a pain had struck her abdominal part on the side.She clutch her side stomach and whimpered a small cry.

'why does it have to--'Cagalli cried'it hurts'

_'For now on Cagalli be careful...'_ Kira's voice rang in her head

_'I must remind you Ms.Athha,you have to eat properly from now on no skipping meals and no drinking of any alcoholic beverages because this may harm you'_

Cagalli lied down on her bed, stomach flat on the bed.

'I didnt eat dinner last..night.'Cagalli though as the pain ease up,still traces of tears were visible.'I just..drunk...'Cagalli said to herself as her phone rang.She grabbed her phone on the side table and flipped it open

"h-hello?"Cagalli sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Cagalli are you crying?"the voice asked

"no...no Ahmed..I just..uh sneezed"Cagalli lied

"Are you sure?You dont look like it"Ahmed said

"Yeah..yeah"

"I'll Pick you up there after lunch be sure to eat, alright?"

"okay..bye"Cagalli hung up and closed her eyes,lying down on her bed.

_"who are you?"Cagalli brought out her gun pointing it to the 3 men_

_"Nobodies Representative!"The man said smirking evily and quickly approaching her_

_"Dont come!"She started shooting and shot 2 of them and the other one was about to charge her only got a scratch_

_"Sayonara Dear princess!"he said charging her with a knife_

_and a loud bang was heard...Cagalli was able to shoot him but..._

Cagalli quickly dismissed the things she suddenly thought and remembered and slowy stood up and took a bath

* * *

"Morning Meyrin"Athrun said getting out of the car and kissing her on the forehead 

"Morning"Meyrin yawned while Athrun smiled"You look so happy today why is that?"

"well I get to see you again thats all"Athrun lied,the truth was because of Cagalli,he was able to wake up with an angelic face beside him.

Meyrin giggled and pulled him in"Come on I want you to wake onee-chan hahah she'll be freaked out!"

"alright...this might be fun"Athrun said though his thoughts are about Cagalli.

* * *

After Cagalli's bath she took out a mint green tube dress and a white bolero from her luggage but still her mind was preoccupied by something. 

"I hope nothing happened between us..."Cagalli mumbled as she wore her green heels

_'Thanks for everything'_

'What the hell did that idiot mean'Cagalli thought as she went to the dining area to eat her late breakfast.

"Ara,Cagalli-san"Stellar smiled at her

"Oh hi Stellar,how are you"Cagalli smiled back at her

"Still have a headache eheh"Stellar chuckled as she got a glass of orange juice

"hehehe How did you manage to get back to your room?"Cagalli asked as she got her plate and some bacon and bread

"Well...thanks to Mr.Bartender,he helped me reach my room.How bout you?"Stellar asked as they sat on the chair

"I dont remember...I only remember someone helping me reach my room then it went blank"Cagalli said lying about reaching her room.

"pretty strange"Stellar said taking a bite of her bread while Cagalli nodded

"So how many day are you staying her in PLANTS?"Stellar suddenly asked

"oh..about 2-3 more days I guess..."said Cagalli as she stare at her bacon

"i see"

"How bout you?Your live here right?"

"Yah,I'll be leaving this evening,I have my things packed already,Im moving out you,see I just came back to get the rest of things here"

"Oh..."

"I maybe able to forget him if I move out of here and live with a friend of mine in States"

"wow..Thats pretty far"Cagalli looked at her as she nodded

Cagalli and Stellar talked and chat knowing each other more they stayed there until they reached lunch then ate again(they have large appetite lol) and then started chatting again sharing stories of their life...until

"hello?"Cagalli flipped her phone open"oh..okay I'll see you in the entrance..bye...love you too..."Cagalli hung up and sighed"Go-me Stellar,I have to go..."

"I see...Its okay..."Stellar smiled at her

"Im sorry to leave you!I really wanted to stay and chat with you"Cagalli said

"DOnt worry its okay...You can still chat with me,I'll give my email add ,you can call me if you need some advice in fashion or you need some new clothes design,I'll be glad If I can be the one who will design your wedding dress"Stellar smiled at her ,handing her a calling card

"Then its a deal!"Cagalli smiled back as Stellar giggled"Bye!"

"Bye It was nice meeting you!"

"You too!"Cagalli ran to the elevator and went up to her room to collect her luggage and pack her scattered clothes on her bed.After Checking out she waited silently and patiently in the waiting area.she brought out a crumpled paper and stared at the words written on it.'thanks for everything' ,still she couldnt understand what he meant by that.She sighed and crumpled it again and stuff it in one of the pockets in her bags.After some minutes Ahmed arrived and Cagalli went to him

"hey"Cagalli smiled at him and peck him on the cheek

"hi,sorry to keep you waiting cupcake"Ahmed peck her back on the lips

"nah..Its okay"Cagalli said

"Let me carry your luggage"Ahmed said getting her luggage out of her hand

"thanks"Cagalli tucked her hair behind her back and stared at the pocket,where she hid the paper.

"I hope you didnt get too lonely last night"Ahmed said loading her luggages at the back of the car

"uh...nah,I made a new friend"Cagalli smiled at him

"really?"Ahmed asked as they walk in the car

"yah,Stellar Loussier,the young famous designer"

"Thats nice cupcake,you can ask her to design your wedding dress"

"Yah I already asked her to."

"thats great!"Ahmed kiss her forehead and started driving"also i convinced my cousins not to play tricks on you"Ahmed chuckled while Cagalli smiled a little seems like she isnt herself right now,still wondering and trying to remember what happend to her and Athrun last night.

After 3 weeks past once again Cagalli and Athrun's path didnt cross again although who knows what would make their paths cross again?Everything went back to normal,they went to their usual activities except Ahmed was busy this time while Cagalli is having a 4 days break and is staying at Kira's again.

"Cagalli?Cagalli are you awake?"lacus asked worriedly knocking at her door,she hasnt come down for breakfast and it was already nearing noon"Cagalli are you okay?why arent you answering?"Lacus was now really worried she might have been having those pains again,she twist the knob and entered her room,the blonde was nowhere insight,then she heard a wierd sound coming from her bathroom,lacus approached the slightly opened door and called Cagalli's name

"Cagalli are you alright?"Lacus said walking to the blonde on the sink

"I..I dont know Lacus"Cagalli said a little tears were forming in her eyes then she suddenly threw up again

"Cagalli!"Lacus help Cagalli"Are you okay?You cant be..."

* * *

**ehem..?okay see you guys next chappie ehehe you Maybe the thing about Cagalli is in your mind now...hehehe**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...**

**A/n:haha sorry for updating so late! 3rd year is pretty hard...So i have to focus more on my studies but fear not...I will still update**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven:A problem?or not?

* * *

**

"Cagalli are you alright?"Lacus said walking to the blonde on the sink

"I..I dont know Lacus"Cagalli said a little tears were forming in her eyes then she suddenly threw up again

"Cagalli!"Lacus helped Cagalli patting her back gently "Are you okay?You cant be...pregnant right!"

"no..no.I cant be! thats impossible!"Cagalli wiped her tears with her hands and washed her face"I cant be pregnant Lacus ,me and Ahmed never did _it_"then Cagalli remembered something...'Athrun"?'

"I dont know Cagalli...How many days have you experiencing this?"

"about 3 and half days already,at first it was just a dizziness and headache then this...every morning I feel nauseous"Cagalli explained

"well..you know base on your explanation,these were the symptoms I experieced...when I was pregnant with Kai"Lacus said looking at her worriedly

"No way !May be its just because of the _accident_"Cagalli said shaking her head , thinking of another reason

"There's only one way to find out Cagalli...Lets go to the hospital"Lacus said

"Lacus there's no need!"Cagalliretorted butshe was pulled out by Lacus out of her room.

**At the hospital**

"well doctor what does the result say?"Lacus asked with a concerned look while Cagalli was still not ready for what will the result say.

"here"the doctor handed her a paper with the result"it is positive...Ms.Athha is pregnant about a week and a half already"

"I see thank you doctor"Lacus smiled happily looking at the shocked Cagalli,after hearing those Cagalli felt numb.Lacus hugged her and congratulated her

"Oh Cags,Im so happy for you!"Lacus said overjoyed as if she is the one who is pregnant

"it cant be possible Lacus,I cant be!"Cagalli looked at Lacus with a melancholy look as they walked out of the doctors clinic

"nonsense Cagalli...the result said its positive.Arent you happy?if you tell this unexpected news to Ahmed he'll probably jump over the moon!"lacus laughed

"Im..Im not even sure if this child is his..."Cagalli softly said as they continued walked

"what do you mean?"Lacus looked at her surprisely stopping on their tracks

"first of all...Ahmed and I never did it"Cagalli said clasping her hands together"secondly...I have a strong feeling that..."she trailed off...

"that?"Lacus cocked her head and looked at her waiting for her to complete her unfinished sentence.

"that this is Athruns child..."Cagalli finished looking at Lacus who was dead in shock,eyes widend

"A-Athruns?"this time Lacus was the one shocked"how..how did that happen?"

"when we were at PLANTS ,Ahmed dropped me off in one of the hotels...for the whole night I just got drunk and unfortunately Athrun was staying there in the same hotel as I was and you could say things went out of hand when he and me bumped with each other...if I remember it clearly I was heavily drunk when I bumped into him then I remember him bringing me to his room then everything went blank..."Cagalli explained"The next morning I saw myself having the blanket ,my only clothing..."

"that means...Oh my...Cagalli"Lacus hugged her patting her back she didnt know if she was suppose to be happy or sad"lets go home and tell this to Kira"

* * *

"Your what!"Kira's voice boomed loudly in their house"Where is that bastard!I'll kill that Ahmed! Where is he?"Kira stood up walking to the door,starting to be an 'over protective brother' again 

"kira stop it!stop it!"Cagalli pulled him back

"Let me go Cagalli...your carrying his child and you two arent even married yet!"Kira yelled at her. He never approved in Cagalli and Ahmed's relationship from the start He didnt like the guy at all even a single bit ,Lacus just tried to convince him to accept it.

"Kira just...just stop it!"Cagalli looked at him seriously"Ahmed...Ahmed isnt the father of this child...okay?"

"what the?then who?whos the bastard?"Kira looked at her shocked and confused

"Athrun...I-Im sure of it...after trying to recall all the events...Im sure.."Cagalli softly said sitting on the couch

"what do you mean by that Cagalli?"

"just ask lacus,would ya?Im getting something to drink"Cagalli forced a small smile although inside her she was she utterly confused.

After a few minutes Cagalli sighed and stared at her drink,just then she heard Kira yell a frustrated 'what' and called her name.

"here comes Kira's sermon"Cagalli muttered softly."Yes?"Cagalli looked at her twin

"Cagalli,how many times do I have to tell you not drink any liqours?"Kira started"You know that its bad for you especially at your condition...The doctor already warned you before then you didnt eat dinner?"Kira was ready to burst in anger any second nowluckily lacus was able to calm him down.

"Sorry...I just...I just wasnt thinking right that time..."Cagalli apologized

"did you experience pains after that?"Kira asked as Cagalli slightly nodded

"just a little..."Cagalli softly said shooking her head expecting Kira to explode

"So what are planning to do now Cagalli?"KIra asked his voice turning back to his worried tone

"eh?"Cagalli looked up to him surprised that he didnt continue on his sermon

"are you planning on telling Ahmed that your pregnant?"Kira asked while Cagalli kept silent for a while

"I cant...I dont know Kira...I cant just abort this unborn child...I cant tell Ahmed too"Cagalli burst into tears as Kira hugged her

"will you tell Athrun then?"

"I dont know...He has Meyrin to worry about...I cant just...I cant just give him this heavy responsibility...I'll just be a burden to him...Kira I dont know what to do!I-Im already confuse"

"Just tell him,tell Athrun ,Cagalli..."Lacus softly said as Cagalli continued to cry.

* * *

**So once again this concludes this chappie hope you like it although it was short?so yeah Cagalli is pregnant and Athrun is the father. :D about the accident...you'll find out next chappie**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...**

**A/n:If hope you dont mind reading a little long chappie! theres a major event ehehe**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve:The truth behind...

* * *

**

_"Just tell him,tell Athrun ,Cagalli..."Lacus softly said as Cagalli continued to cry._

**the next Morning**

_ringRing_

Athrun grumbled a little as he turned around facing the side table, he lazily lift his head a little and grabbed his ringing cellphone

"hello?"Athrun sat up scratching his messy navy blue hair,still you could say he's sleepy

"Athrun..."the voice said

"who's this?"Athrun asked lazily

"Idiot you cant even recognize my voice?"the voice said angrily

"C-Cagalli?"Athrun eyes widend in shock,who wouldnt?early in the morning your ex calls you."Cagalli...um..do...you need anything...so early in the morning?"Athrun asked scrathing his cheek

"I need to talk to you"

"eh?"Athrun looked at his haro clock with a virtual Calendar and turn his attention back to his phone"Is there anything wrong Cagalli?"

"Meet me at the 4th Avenue café later before lunch..."Cagalli continued to speak as she ignore Athruns question

"eh?"

"I need to talk to you okay?Its important"then Cagalli hung up her voice was dead serious.

"damn she's serious"Athrun muttered softly as he stood up from his bed throwing his blanket back to his bed and heading to his shower room -  
Cagalli sighed and stared at her phone then she pulled out her side table's drawer and pulled out a small picture from beneath the piles of things in there.A picture of her and Ahmed.

"Ahmed...sorry..."Cagalli softly said as she return the small photo back to where she got it and went to have some breakfast

**4th Avenue Café around 11:00am**

Cagalli sat on of the tables near the window staring at the café's japanese style garden particularly on a orange flower planted in there, softly she heard a knock on her table and a calm soothing voice calling her name

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli turned around and looking up finally seeing the person she wanted to talk to ,Athrun Zala.

"sit down Athrun..."Cagalli softly said tucking one side of her hair behind her ear and looking at Athrun,although she was trying her best to avoid his inviting emerald pools.

"Is there anything wrong Cagalli?Athrun asked as he sat at the opposite side of Cagalli looking at her a little worriedly

"There's...something...I need to tell you"Cagalli said nervously

"What it is?"Athrun smiled looking at her

"Athrun...Im...Im pregnant"Cagalli finally said looking at him bringing out a paper,a result paper to be exact.Athrun's face suddenly fell and looked away

"Well...Congratulations then.Im happy for both you and Ahmed...Cagalli"Athrun said in a bitter cold tone of voice

"Idiot!Its not his! besides why would I tell you this if Ahmed is the father..."Cagalli said glaring at him

"wh-what do you mean Cagalli?"Athrun looked at her confusedly

"This is yours...Athrun...you are the father of this child im bearing right now!"Cagalli's voice cracked as Athrun eyes widend"if I remember it clearly...you were the one who catched me when I entered the elevator in the hotel..am I right?"Athrun nodded"and you were the one who brought me to your room and..."once again Athrun nodded and apologized softly...

"What are you planning to do now?Abort?"Athrun asked with a slight pain was traced in his voice

"no...I cant do..that..I cant.."Cagalli lowered her head her blond bangs covering her amber eyes...

"Who knows about this?"Athrun softly asked

"Kira Lacus and you..."

"Then...what will you do?"Athrun asked again looking at the blonde in front of him

"...I'll just reschedule the wedding to an earlier date...,m-maybe next week would do...also Im still going to marry Ahmed...then I could lie and say that this child is a honeymoon baby..."Cagalli said coming up with this idea, Athrun was stunned by her words.

"Im..sorry but I wont allow that Cagalli..."Athrun said sternly looking at her

"Then what do you intend to do Athrun?"Cagalli was starting to get frustrated"I cant just tell Ahmed im pregnant and leave him then go back to you!"Cagalli yelled

"Calm down Cagalli"Athrun said touching her hand"I'll think of something I promise..."Athrun assured"Just...just hang on for awhile...okay..."

"I dont even know how am I going to hang on...if Ahmed finds out,I dont know what he'll do..."Cagalli softly said

"just hang on Cagalli...I promise you,I'll think of something"Athrun looked at her with his reassuring face,gently squezzing her hand

"I...I have to get going now..."Cagalli said sliding her hand out of Athrun's warm and gentle touch and got the paper and putting it back into her bag.

"Wait...Stay here with me a little longer Cagalli please?"Athrun looked at Cagalli,while she looked away and lowered her head

"i need to go and take a rest...see you..."Cagalli walked out of the café leaving Athrun alone.

Two days had past and Cagalli was now completely ignoring and avoiding her fiancé Ahmed.She has been turning down Ahmeds lunch and dinner dates.until Ahmed confronted her

"Cagalli...wait"Ahmed said grabbing her by the wrist and turning her around"why are you avoiding me?Did I do anything wrong?"

"no...no"Cagalli softly said looking away finding the floor more interesting than him

"Did I do something wrong cupcake?If I did...Im sorry..."Ahmed cupped her cheeks looking at her worriedly.

"Its alright...our wedding's next week okay?"Cagalli softly said pushing his hand away and forcing a small smile.Suddenly Ahmed hugged her and kissed her forhead.

"I love you...Caggy dont ever leave me"he softly said while Cagalli just closed her eyes and thoughts of Athrun slowly flash in her mind.'I-im sorry...'

That night Cagalli recieved a call,she slowly flipped her phone open and putted in on her ear

"Hello?"

"Cagalli...Its me..."

"A-Athrun"Cagall immediately stood up from her bed and walked to her window

"Go-me...I couldnt think any better idea..."Athrun softly said

"What do you mean by a better idea?"

"I couldnt think of any ideas better than..."Athrun fell silent

"what?"Cagalli asked"than what?"

"Lets elope Cagalli"Athrun said forwardly on the other line while Cagalli totally flipped in shock

"WHAT!"Cagalli yelled on the phone clutching her side stomach a little

"Im nearing Kira's house...lets talk when I get there...bye..."Athrun hunged up and sighed as he turned his driving wheel to the left

Cagalli fell on her bed and silent tears slowly fell on her cheeks still her phone was still tightly gripped on her hand.Soon Athrun arrived and went to her room

"Cagalli..."Athrun slowly closed the door behind him as his eyes were still focused on the blonde.

"Athrun cant you think of any idea?"Cagalli walked to him

"Im sorry...but you cant tell Ahmed right?then lets just elope...and leave"Athrun said walking closer to her ,offering her a hand

"No Athrun!"Cagalli swat his hand looking at him painfully""You never run away from any problems! You were never like this before"

"I've already decided , Im...Im still going to marry Ahmed I gave him my word...just like I said I can tell that this child is a honeymoon baby...I promise to let you see our child every twice a week or even thrice If you want..."Cagalli explained as if she had planned it clearly which she did.

"Cagalli...I wont allow that...I wont"Athrun said sternly

"..."Cagalli lowered her head as tears started to fall on her cheeks.Her feelings for Him and Ahmed are fiercefully battling making her confuse.She loves Ahmed...but old moments,love and feelings came rushing back to her when Athrun re-appeared in her life again.

"Cagalli its between the child and Ahmed...who is it gonna be?Our child..."Athrun looked away"or your fiancé Ahmed..."Athrun softly said clenching his fist

"I...I"Cagalli looked at him"I cant crush Ahmeds heart..."

"Then your choosing Ahmed over the child?" Athrun said "Fine! Go kill the child if you want! I wont care even if its our loss..."Athrun bellowed

"NO! no! thats not what I meant!Ahmeds been with me for all my downs..ever since...he helped me get through with all the pains I suffered!Its just I cant do this to him"Cagalli cried

"then what do you suggest Cagalli?"Athrun asked as he was hurt a little by Cagalli's choice of words

"I dont know Athrun I dont know! Im already confused enough dammit!"Cagalli yelled just then she froze for a second as pain struck her abdominal part on the side and she fell on her knees whimpering a small cry

"Cagalli!Shit!"Athrun quickly ran and hugged her asking her whats wrong.Cagalli just cried telling him that her side stomach was in pain and hurts.Athrun of course knowing nothing at all , he called Kira and Lacus for help who quickly ran up to the crying blonde.

"Cagalli!"Kira runned to her followed by Lacus carrying some medicine"Does it hurt?"Kira asked worriedly but his twin didnt replied instead she cried harder.

Athrun could bear to see Cagalli in that situation she was weak and helpless as if the Cagalli he knew back then had died down.He looked away as he could no longer look at Cagalli's weak state as Kira and Lacus help her drink her medicine. Soon enough Cagalli calmed down and took a rest while the three of them( Kira,Lacus and Athrun) went down.

"Kira...What's wrong with Cagalli?"Athrun asked as he putted a hand on his shoulder

"You dont need to know Athrun"Kira softly said although it was a little cold

"Kira!"Athrun who just got pissed at Kira's tone of voice,grabbed Kira on the collar and slammed him on the wall"Tell me what's wrong with Cagalli!"

"Athrun! KIRA!"Lacus ran to the two men and broke them apart before they might hurt each other

"Athrun calm down, you too Kira"Lacus said looking at both of them who where both exchanging death glares at each other

"I told you Athrun,you dont need to know what happend to Cagalli!"Kira yelled at Athrun while Athrun gritted his teeth and glared at him

"Kira!..just tell Athrun..besides he has a right to know what happend to Cagalli"Lacus said looking at Kira "well?"putting a hand on his shoulder,Kira knowing that he's weakness is Lacus gave up

"Fine..."Kira said motioning Athrun to seat on the sofa

"well?"Athrun asked sitting on the sofa as he looked at the couple sit beside each other on his opposite side

"_May 22nd last year_.Cagalli was almost killed...or maybe assasinated..then at the same day had a serious car accident..."After hearing the date and the words Kira just said Athrun felt numb May 22 was just 2 days after their break up a few days after her birthday too.

"a-a...ssasinated? accident?"

"yes...Cagalli was stabbed...I think that was twice... she insisted that No bodyguards accompany her that night... I guess she still wants to be alone that time.She was surrounded by three men and then one of them suddenly charged her with a knife and stabbing her side...her abdominal part...the one she is complaining that hurts..."Kira softly explained

"then?"Athrun listened intently while Lacus continued the story

"with her reflex I guess she was able to brought out her gun in time and shoot them all down although her body is weakend at that state...Cagalli said she tried to drive herself to the nearby hospital even at her condition but blood was badly seeping out of her wound and in the end she lost conciousness while driving and smashed on the wall shattered pieces of glass were peirced through some parts of her arms and body...including her stabbed part and she was covered with good amount of her blood...when we recieved the call from the hospital it was already an hour past after the accident..they also said that when she was rushed in the emergency room she wasnt hardly breathing at all..."Lacus said in a sad tone while she saw Athrun clench his fist tightly "Luckily and thankfully,she still made it out alive"

"...then why is Cagalli acting that way?"Athrun asked in a monotone voice

"the doctor said that the stabbed part was one of Cagalli's weak spot...her abdomen and the left side of her intestines...we dont know why but the doctor forbade her to drink any alcoholic beverages and liquors plus she also need to eat more..."Kira replied"But...she still did what she wasnt suppose to do.."kira sighed"Im sorry but thats all...so far until now she is under medication and observation.Im not sure of what I heard but,if Cagalli continues on like that she might be hospitalized..."

"How come I havent heard anything about this?"Athrun asked looking at Kira calmly he didnt want to cry or act weak although inside he was already in pain and starting to feel weak

"She didnt want anymore people to worry about her,you know she doesnt like anyone worrying about her so she kept it between herself and us,even Ahmed doesnt know this...Lacus always reminded him to let Cagalli eat properly..."Kira explained looking at the flowers on the center table

"...You could have just told me anyway!"Athrun yelled

"We tried to but she stopped us...She said that you have Meyrin to worry about...that she didnt want to be burden to you or Meyrin..."Lacus softly replied

"But she was never a burden to me! Never! "

"Athrun...I know...but she didnt want you or Meyrin to worry about her...she didnt want to get in your way..."Kira looked at Athrun knowing how Athrun feels about his twin.

"i-Im sorry...Im going home now..."Athrun stood up from his seat and walked to the door

"Athrun...what about Cagalli?"Kira asked standing up and looking at Athrun who stopped on his steps and opening the door and walked away

"All I can do now is...wait for her answer..."with that Athrun resumed his tracks and left.

After closing the door and Athrun quickly ran to his black convertible and slammed his fist on the wheel

"Damn it!"Athrun yelled as few tears slowly roll down his cheeks...If he and Cagalli hadnt broke up...those things wouldnt have to happend,probably they were married and living happily together and probably Cagalli isnt suffering right now.

"Cagalli..."Athrun softly whispered in pain as the blonde face appeared in his mind...

* * *

**end of chappie! sorry for updating so late! Reviews pls:D forgive me if there are misspelled words or wrong grammar Love yah all!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...if I did..Meyrin would have been dead for a long time...XD**

**A/n:sorry for the late update! gome..hontouni gomenasai minna!...the bar line is not working -sigh-**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Her decision**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cagalli silently sat beside her fiance,she was at a fancy high class restaurant together with some of her and Ahmeds friends, faking her laughs and smiles and still she hasnt told Ahmed the fact that she was pregnant...

"haha...really!"laughed the oranged hair lad infront of Ahmed

"hey,Ahmed...mind if I ask you a question?"one of them who was looking down and depressed said looking at Ahmed

"yeah..sure...what is it?Ahmed asked putting an arm around Cagalli fixing his sitting position in a more comfortable one.

"Well...what will you do if you found out that your girl is pregnant with some other guy..."he said looking at Ahmed while Cagalli froze and grew numbed as she heard what he just said

"ehh?Why'd you ask?"Ahmed said looking at him a little surprised and wierded out...

"coz...right now Mia and I are in a situation like that...what do you think I should do?"he said sadly staring at his drink

"well...if I were you,I'll go looking for that guy...then about the child...I think I wouldnt let it pass...especially that guy..."Ahmed said seriously

"i...isnt that a little harsh a-Ahmed..."Cagalli looked at him a nervously

"No cupcake...Im dead serious about that...I'll hunt down that guy if something like that happens to us...but I know nothing would happend like that ne?"Ahmed said kissing her forehead as Cagalli slightly nodded,now that Ahmed told them what he can do about circumstances like Cagalli is in,she set her mind not to tell him...

"uh...excuse me for awhile Ahmed...I just need to go to the restroom for a minute"Cagalli said smiling at him

"Sure.."he nodded

_'if I were you,I'll go looking for that guy...then about the child...I think I wouldnt let it pass...especially that guy' _this words continued to ring in the blondes head as if trying to convince her to leave Ahmed.As Cagalli entered the high class restroom she quickly drew out her phone from her purse and dialled Athrun's number.

"Athrun..."

"wha?hu?Cagalli?"Athrun replied on the phone surprised

"look...Im agreeing..."Cagalli said sighing heavily

"agreeing on what?"Athrun replied

"Idiot...your plan..."Cagalli yelled on the phone"I'll talk to you later...if you can,we'll talk at Kira's house later...bye"Cagalli said

"oii wait Cagalli!"Athrun yelled but it was too late...Cagalli hunged up

Cagalli sighed staring at her phones monitor,staring at Athruns name...pursing her lips she returned her phone in her bag and fixed herself

After some minutes Cagalli went back to Ahmed smiling

"Sorry it took me too long..."Cagalli said smiling tucking her hair behind her ear

"Nah...its okay cupcake"Ahmed said taking her hand

For the whole night they were talking about the bridal shower and the bachelors party thinking of stuffs to do,Cagalli asked Ahmed to drop her off at Kira instead of the Athha's residence which he did later on that night.

"Thanks Ahmed!"She said opening the car door "night.."

"Cagalli..."Ahmed said pulling her back in the car and kissing her on the lips which caught her off-guard and surprised"I love you soo much...g'night"Ahmed whispered

"uh...night Ahmed"Cagalli said softly hastily walking out of the car ------

"Cagalli..."Kira stood up from the couch and walked to his twin

"hi Kira..."Cagalli greeted him"where's lacus?"

"She's talking with Athrun in the Kitchen..."

"So he did came"Cagalli muttered softly as she started walking to the kitchen with Kira"Ne...Kira.."

"yup?"Kira looked back at his sister

"Do you mind taking...my position as the representative of ORB?"Cagalli looked at him"Athrun and I decided to...elope..."

"what?"Kira yelled with a shock expression plastered on his face"your crazy!"

"Please Kira..."Cagalli pleaded

"Cagalli..."Athrun softly said

"Athrun..."Cagalli looked at the figure who appeared from the kitchen door and is now slowly walking to their place

"I told Lacus about what we've _decided..."_Athrun said softly"but we still dont know where we can stay..."

Cagalli fiddled with her hands and hesistated at first "I-I know a place...in my mothers old rest house..."Cagalli said looking at him"its in a small island in a small town in the north if im not mistaken its about 15 and a half miles away from here maybe it would be just an hour and a half travel if we go on by air"

"Cagalli please reconsider your idea..."Kira said putting a hand on her shoulder,his tone of voice ,trying to convince her.

"Im sorry Kira...please understand my decision..."Cagalli looked at her twin with sad eyes,she too didnt like this idea but else can she do?"Ahmed said that...that he cant let the baby nor the father of the child get pass him...he said that he'll do whatever he can just to hunt down the father...and kill the child"

"But how did you know?"Kira asked confused at Cagalli sudden decision

"thanks to his friend..."Cagalli hissed"unfortunately his girlfriend is in a situation the same as me...so he asked Ahmed what to do with it...and so thats what he said..."

Cagalli sighed heavily as Athrun and Kira looked at her with worried eyes..."I cant lose any of them...especially this child...Everyone deserve to live...I believe in that..."

"Oh Cagalli..."Kira hugged his twin"Dont you have any other choice?"

"Kira,its either we go unnotice or 2 lives or maybe 3 will be lost..."Cagalli softly said lowering her head"I know it...it would be hard for me...but"

"Cagalli..."Athrun placed a hand on her shoulder as Cagalli turned her head to look at him,Athrun moved closer, slowly and gently hugged her."go-me..."

"no..dont be sorry"Cagalli said releasing herself from Athruns arms,Cagalli looked up to him"Its okay...all...I need now..is to re--"Cagalli lost conciousness and fainted due to her condition as of now.

"Cagalli!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day Cagalli woke up seeing Athrun at the side of her bed sleeping peacefully it seems like Athrun stayed all night looking after her and just had his sleep.Cagalli slowly pulled her blanket and wrapped it around Athruns shoulder.

"baka...you didn have to stay and watch over me"Cagalli softly said before going to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and cleaning herself up,Cagalli went back to her room only to find a neatly folded blanket on the bed and no Athrun insight.She slowly went to her shoe cabinet and grabbed some green slippers and journeyed down to the kitchen to eat something

"Good morning sis"Kira said as he smiled at the blonde who just entered the kitchen"How are you feeling...YOu suddenly collapse last night?"

"Im okay...Its just I was tired last night...oh Whats in for today's breakfast ?"Cagalli asked sitting beside Kai

"Its chocolate pancakes today Cagalli."Lacus said as she placed Cagalli breakfast on her place "oh..Athrun left just a while ago...he said that he'll call you about your decision"

"hes really an idiot..."Cagalli softly mumbled as Lacus sat beside Kira

"Ashti!"Kai pointed at Cagalli while Cagalli smiled at him

"Your so cute..."Cagalli kissed her nephew on the cheeks and ruffled his growing chestnut brown hair

"Mama...Pafuu"Kai pointed at Lacus and Kira who chuckled in unison

"So...Cagalli...are you sure about your decision?"Lacus asked looked at the blonde who was stuffing her mouth with chocolate pancakes.

"uh...yeah..."Cagalli stopped eating and set down her fork"this isnt the wisest idea but...I have to risk everything...for this child...I want this child to see the beauty of the world...not a complete darkness of death itself"

"You look like your deeply attach to the child even though its just a week and half old..."Lacus smiled"You'll be a great mother then..."

"thanks...Its just everyone deserves to live and see how the beautiful the world is "Cagalli replied slightly smiling touching her slowly growing womb

"I see my little sister is maturing now"Kira teased as he feed Kai with some small bits of pancakes

"What does that mean Kira! and remember I am older than you!"Cagalli yelled at him while Lacus giggled

"Oh...Cagalli! about the representative thing you were asking me last night"Kira said changing the subject immediately before he was beaten to a pulp.

"Oh..yeah...Im really sorry but can you?"Cagalli asked"my sudden disappearance will probably shock everyone...I feel like Im putting everyone in Orb down...I guess just I have to give up my position as Representative of ORB and let you be the new one...it is after all stated that if the present representative dies the next in command shall takeover however if the present representative resign deliberately he/she may choose whom to appoint as the next leader of the country if not the next in place will takeover"Cagalli smiled

"Your really out of your mind...arent you?"Kira said putting a hand on her head"fine...if this makes you happy...I'll do it"Kira sighed"But ORB and the media will be in a big fuss once you disappear Cags"

"I know...but thanks...Im sure you'll be a great leader than me.."Cagalli hugged her twin as he finally understand her feelings ------

"Athrun!oh where have you been!"Meyrin hugged Athrun tightly "I've been so worried about you"

"Sorry I went to Dearka last night...I got kinda tired so I slept at thier house...sorry I wasnt able to call you"Athrun lied smiling at her

"Its okay...whats important is that your here...Luna-oneechan and Shinn are here in ORB.."Meyrin said excitedly"They said they'll meet us in park

"I see..."Athrun smiled at her enthusiastic attitude probably this would be the last time he would be able to hear and see it.

"Lets go!"Meyrin said as Athrun nodded,right now he was thinking of how to escape Meyrin and leave with Cagalli.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that afternoon Cagalli started packing her things...She already recieved Athruns call and told her to start packing her things and they'll leave late this night.

"Cagalli?"lacus slowly peeked at her door to see the blonde cursing the poor luggage

"darn why dont you close?"Cagalli cursed the poor luggage once more as Lacus entered the room

"Cagalli? Are you really going?"Lacus asked approaching the blonde

"Huh?oh...hey Lacus"Cagalli turned around"Yeah...Im sorry...Its really hard for me to turn my back at ORB and the people..also Ahmed..."Cagalli plopped on her bed and played with her engagement ring

"Then why dont you just stay here instead of leaving ORB"Lacus asked sitting beside her

"Lacus I dont want them to die...Athrun..and this child...i dont care about myself..."Cagalli softly said lowering her head"I dont have any other choice as well...I cant just tell Ahmed we're through because of this child...I also dont want Meyrin to be sad...plus if the media finds out about this they wont stop bugging us unless they find some answers..."

"But what you and Athrun are about to do will make them sad too right?"

"Yes,true but rather than heartbreaking for them...right?"Cagalli looked at the songstress

"It would be much more painful for them..."Lacus softly replied while the blonde lowered her head

"Then what am I suppose to do..?"Cagalli asked who was tearing in confusion

Lacus gently hugged her"I suggest...you _follow what your heart_ tells you to do so..."she smiled at Cagalli"If your heart tells you to let this child live then go...We'll do our best to cover you guys up"

"Lacus!"Cagalli immediately looked at Lacus in pure shock

"Athrun deserves you and the child deserves a chance to live and enjoy life with loving parents like you and Athrun..."Lacus smiled at her"now hurry up and get your things ready...Kira and I will arrange a few maids and bodyguards to help and accompany you..."the pink songstress said wiping the tears forming in her eyes then walking out the door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
at the park with Athrun and the others

"um..Meyrin..mind If I go home...My head hurts..."Athrun said putting a hand on his forehead pretending he is sick

"Are you okay?"Meyrin asked worriedly

"just a little headache...I just need to rest at home..."Athrun said faking it

"You better let Athrun take a rest Mey..."Luna said

"okay...Do you want me to accompany you home?"Meyrin asked

"No...no..its okay...I dont want to break your conversation with your sister"Athrun said standing up

"We can always talk on the phone..."Mey replied

"But its much more better if your talking to her face to face Mey...It okay, thanks for your concern I appreciate it...but I can go home on my own..."Athrun said

"alright...take a good rest and I'll cook some soup for you as soon as I get home alright?"Meyrin said as Athrun nodded

"bye..."Athrun said kissing Mey on the forehead and walking to his car"alright"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour before 10 Athrun arrive at Kira.Cagalli was all set and was resting on the sofa.She was nervous, scared and felt she was already betraying her country.

"Cagalli?"Athrun walked in the living room to find the blonde sitting on the sofa carrying her nephew, talking with Kira and Lacus

"Athrun..."Cagalli gave a small smile and handed her nephew back to his parents

"Lets go..."Athrun said as Cagalli nodded

"Kira,Lacus...this is it..."Cagalli stood up and hugged her brother , sister-in-law, nephew."I'll miss you guys..."

"Dont worry...we'll go meet you there from time to time..."Kira said hugging her twin"Be careful sis"Kira said "Athrun...take good care of Caggy...here.."Kira said giving him a 2 small bottles "If Cagalli acts up again...let her drink 2 tablets...and let her eat regularly no skipping of meal and no drinking and no too strenuous activities..."Kira reminded as Athrun nodded"If theres any problem call us..."he patted his back

"well always call you"Cagalli said walking beside Athrun

"well..go now...We've already arrange everything"Kira said as the two nodded

"Bye" Cagalli said as Athrun slowly pulled her out to the car who will bring them to the private getaway plane they were going to use...

'Im sorry...Ahmed...'a tear rolled down the blondes eyes as the car drove away to their destination

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

phew...so it this chappie end here! sorry if there are mistakes...the bar line isnt working for me. forgive me if its long eheh...


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...if I really did...Meyrin never existed in the series...**

**A/n: Here's the next chappie ! hope you like it! forgive my mistakes and grammar...Please R&R thankies**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen: A time to separate

* * *

**

"Cagalli!"Ahmed yelled waking up from his nap in his desk.The brown haired lad looked around to find himself in his office late at night and had a feeling, something is going on,something bad.

He called the Athhas manor only to find out that Cagalli hasnt arrive at home.He got worried,thinking that something bad might have happen to her beloved Cagalli.

_'damn it...I feel something is wrong...' _Ahmed ran to his car driving his way to Kira and Lacus house.

Arriving at the place.he jumped off his car ,running to the entrance door to only meet Lacus who was about to open the door.

"Lacus-san!"Ahmed grabbed Lacus by the shoulder and looked at her seriously"Where's Cagalli do you have any idea?"

Lacus shook her head from left to right"W-well she just drove home from here a few minutes ago..."Lacus lied

"your kidding me! I just called there,the maids said she hasnt arrive yet!"

"Ahmed...kindly let go of my wife, if you please?"the voice said from Lacus' back

* * *

Cagalli sighed and continued to play with her phone, flipping it open then close,open, close and it continues.Athrun sighed looking at the blonde beside her. 

"You okay?"Athrun asked

"Im just worried about Ahmed..."Cagalli sighed again and looked out the window as the plane pass through some clouds.

"Why is it always Ahmed, Ahmed this! Ahmed that!always ahmed"Athrun said his eyes showed jealousy over the guy.

"Why do you care!"Cagalli yelled back "If your that jealous why dont you just leave me alone! besides why dont you just think of your Meyrin, Zala!she shot back at him.

* * *

"Kira"Lacus said looking back at her husband

"Kira-san where is Cagalli?"Ahmed asked seriously letting go of his grip on Lacus' shoulders

"Lacus already told you...she just went home a few minutes ago..."Kira said in a dead serious tone

"Your kidding me"Ahmed replied

"I told yout Lacus isnt lying Ahmed!..now if you please leave us now so that we can rest..."Kira said raising his voice a little stronger and higher

"Fine..."Ahmed turned around and left.

Kira heard Lacus sigh and hugged her...

"Im sorry you have to get through with this stuffs, Lacus"he said soothing her locks

"No...its okay...I just hope those two are alright..."Lacus smiled at Kira softly and yawned"Lets get some rest..."

"You go on first Lacus,Im still waiting for Athrun's email..if they safely made it to the rest house"

"Okay,wake me up if theres anything wrong okay..."Lacus said sweetly as Kira nodded'I hope they arent fighting or anything...like that...'

* * *

30 minutes had passed ,Cagalli and Athrun finally arrive at the old rest house together with a few trustworthy maids and bodyguards.It was in a small island 15 miles Orb the rest house was withing a small town, altough it was small it was loaded with a lot of stuffs like food and other needed supplies.

they removed all the white sheets covering the furnitures and other stuffs Athrun fixed the lightings together with some of the bodyguards while Cagalli and the other maid helped each other with some household stuffs...

"Athrun..."Cagalli called him as the blue haired guy went to her

"Yeah?"He looked at Cagalli softly

"Im turning in for the night...okay...Your room is on the second floor 2nd room from the right...I'll be staying in my own room..."Cagalli said turning around.

"wait Cagalli...you mean..?"He looked at her and grabbed her wrist gently

"What ?your expecting you and I are going to share the same bed in the same room?"Cagalli yelled back"In your dreams Zala...now if you'll excuse me...I need to rest..."She said releasing herself from his grasp and walking to her room leaving stunned Athrun alone

* * *

"thanks for bringing me home onee-chan!"Meyrin said getting of the car 

"No prob..Its pretty late...go check if Athrun-san is okay..."Luna said as Meyrin nodded "bye!"with that she drove away

Meyrin walked to the gate and slowly opened it'hmmm strange...the lights are out.'then a helicopter passed by the sky with some spot light turning around and round the areas on the land, as if they were searching for someone..which was their representative.

"What's all the commotion?"Meyrin said to herself as she looked for the spare key hidden somewhere in the plant box "aha.." finally finding it "Athrun should still be awake watching late news at this time...why cant I see a single light on?"Meyrin asked herself as she opened the door"Athrun!"the red-hair scanned the dim room and opened the lights only to find a note lying on the floor.

_Meyrin,_

_Thank you for taking care of me..._

_take care _

_Athrun_

_P.S Im sorry_

Meyrin stared at the note trying to register each word on her mind, after realizing it she quickly phoned Kira and Lacus about it

* * *

the phone at Kira's house rang several times...Kira fell asleep on top of his laptop listening to fields of hope while Lacus was awaken by the phones ring. 

"hello?"Lacus sleepily said

"Lacus-san!"the voice said on the other line her tone of voice sounded she was crying

"M-meyrin?Why are you calling late at night?"Lacus yawned

"lacus-san Athrun is gone! he's gone..."Meyrin sobbed

"ehh?What?..uhmm Do you know where he is?Did he say anything"Lacus asked as she pretended to get worried

"N-No..he didnt say anything...I-I just saw a note from Athrun..."Meyrin replied on the phone still sobbing

"umm...Meyrin...Lets talk about this tomorrow...Athrun..."Lacus sighed on the phone and continued her unfinished sentence"is probably roaming around the streets...why dont you take a rest and lets talk about this tomorrow i'll tell kira..dont worry.."

"o-okay"Meyrin replied she continued to sob as Lacus hung up.the red haired girl fell on her knees crying..

Lacus yawned and walked to their study room to check on her husband,only to find him sleeping already,she took a look at Kira's mail and saw a mail from Athrun,saying that they safely made it and Cagalli's on a mood swing right now...Lacus laughed a little at Athruns staement causing Kira to wake up...

"Hey...sleepy head"Lacus said smiling at him

"What are you doing here?"Kira asked rubbing his sapphire orbs..

"checking on you..."Lacus said"They made it safely...Kira"

"I see..."Kira yawned looking at the opened mail "Well...now that I know they're fine..lets sleep now Lacus"Kira said shutting off his laptop and carrying Lacus to the bed...

Back to Cagalli and Athrun.

the blonde lady walked to the kitchen late at night...She opened the ref and grabbed a glass,filling it with cold water,she walked to the den to find Athrun watching late night news

--still Col.El Fasi continues to issued the launching of search parties on land air and water around ORB, it seems like Representative Athha is missing and Col. El Fasi havent told the missing representatives family about this unexpected situation.

The news reporter said as some video of several helicopters roamed the dark cloudy sky, Boats looking and sailing across their sea borders, cars searching the land were shown on the television.

Athrun looked around sensing someone in the room, He finds the blonde leaning on one corner of the room watching the televison.

"Orb's..a mess..."Cagalli softly muttered sipping her water ,one hand messing her blonde hair

"Im sorry Caggy..."Athrun replied standing up from the couch and walking to the blonde on the corner

"I-its not your fault...Its...okay.."Cagalli said looking away as the blue haired coordinator continued to walk closer to her.

Athrun smiled a little and stopped infront of her placing a hand beside her head, on the wall "Cagalli...mind answering a question that has been bugging me for a while ?"Athrun softly said his eyes were plunging in to her amber ones

"uh...no.."Cagalli replied getting a little nervous and tensed a bit, her heart beated faster than the normal rate as she felt Athruns warm breath tickle her delicate soft skin.

Athrun moved his face closer to her and asked her forwardly"Did you ever regretted the times you spent with me...before?"Cagalli dropped her glass in shock ,shattering it to pieces.

Cagalli couldnt reply her eyes hanged up to his emerald pools.she saw different emotions stirring in his eyes... fear,love, pain and even confusion in a flash of a second a warm feeling was felt on her lips, there was pressure at the same time warmth...

Athrun kissed her as he realize Cagalli wouldnt answer his question...and was just staring at him in the eyes desperately searching for an answer

Cagalli was about to return the kiss until...she remembered someone...

...Ahmed.

"I-Im sorry..."Cagalli said pushing Athrun away and running back to her room, wiping the tears forming in her amber eyes.

Athrun stared at the corner where the blonde was cornered a minute ago and clenched his fist tightly.  
not soon enough he punched the wall hard several times whispering curses to himself ,still wondering about Cagalli's reply...not returning the kiss and running away from him...would serve as an answer to him...yes she regretted it...but he's not sure about it too...whether it is a yes or no...

* * *

another chappie done! well was it a yes or no? find out next chappie haha 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the GSD/GS char...**

**A/n:sorry for the oh so late update!! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen:** **Confrontations I

* * *

**

Cagalli sobbed on her bed. _Why was she feeling that way? Why was her heart aching? why was it beating fast?Was it...?Is she-?_

Cagalli continued to cry, feelings of different emotions were in deep battle, she pondered on the words Athrun said..._'Did you ever Regret'_ Cagalli cried not knowing what to do...her answer might be turn of her fate, but if this answer ends up with Athrun. there is nothing she could do but to leave and forget all her feeling for her fiance Ahmed...it was a choice of fate for her.After crying for hours...she finally cried herself to sleep.

**That Morning...**

Cagalli woke up with a funny feeling in her stomach, she quickly paced herself to her bathroom to throw up a little,probably the morning sickness/illness every pregnant women suffer for a few weeks.

Athrun sighed and hesitated at first,he was infront of Cagalli's door , but he didnt know if he should let himself tell Cagalli that breakfast was served or let the maid do it but for him but for real he wanted it to be him to say those words 'Breakfast is ready, Cagalli' a typical sentence for those who live in the same house..like a family, a one happy family...

_'Go on..knock you idiot!Its just a simple sentence...just tell her that breakfast is ready!!_ look**...it looks easy as pie but it damn freaking hard to do...especially now that Im still not recovering or she isnt still recovering from last night's incident baka!!..**_fine dude, im just telling you to knock and tell her to eat...if not--_ **Alright! alright!' Athrun let out a deep breath and knock softly on her door...**

Cagalli wiped her face dry with a towel as she heard the knock...she slowly opened the door and looked at Athrun

"Yes, Athrun?"Cagalli smiled but avoided eye contact with him

"Uh..umm Breakfast is ready, Cagalli...be sure to get down and eat alright?"Athrun said looking away to the corrigdor but he notices her smile.

"oh..Okay...I'll be right down in a few minutes..you can eat now...if you want to...no need to wait for me"with that Cagalli closed her door.Cagalli leaned at the door and couldnt help but let a few tears come out.Still feelings of confusion filled her.

Soon at the breakfast table,Cagalli and Athrun were silently eating their pancakes. Dead silence filled the room only the clattering noise of the utensils against the plate was heard until Cagalli let out a deep breath and placed her fork and dinner knife down...

"No..I didnt..."Cagalli said softly loud enough for Athrun to hear

"eh?what?You didnt?"Athrun looked at her confoundedly, not getting the point immediately

"I...didnt..regret..."Cagalli sighed" I didnt regret those times..."Cagalli said as she stood up and put her plate on the sink

Athrun was caught surprised and at the same time happy at Cagalli's sudden answer

"then...we can still continue on where we left off before Cagalli..."Athrun said denoting to their relationship and slowly walking to her

"What?"Cagalli immediately looked at Athrun

"Cagalli...I love you..and I still do.."

"Yeah right..jerk.."scoffed Cagalli"Left off?Athrun..we didnt even looked like we had a 'real' relationship the way everybody sees us is only as a war comrades nothing more and thats...thats how I see it too..."

"No Cagalli your lying...I knew you had feelings for me too...we can start over again...a new leaf a new beginning for you and for me...just like before..."

"quit wasting your time Athrun...a new leaf my ass!!"Cagalli yelled at him

"Cagalli!"

"Shut it!! I dont want to hear any of that!!...Athrun...there was no _'us'_ or '_we' _before..and left off?? Allow me to rephrase that...the word you were saying left off...should have been left me off for Meyrin...that would have been more appropriate dammit"Cagalli said bitterly before leaving the dining room with tears."Staying with Ahmed should have been better after all..."she softly muttered to herself

* * *

Cagalli locked herself in her room all day long she didnt bother eating lunch or snacks in the dining hall or even bother to set foot on the first floor,Luckily she has her own fridge to munch on. All day she was thinking and thinking of all these happenings...

"Why am I acting like this.."Cagalli softly said to herself"like a weak fool..."

Cagalli stood up and opened her drawer,she slowly got her small diary and opened it,there inserted was a picture of her she titled her head on the side,wondering "I never put my own picture here..."she said to herself as her diary slide off her lap landing on the floor with another photo sliding out of it, she dropped her own photo in shock,seeing she has a photo of Athrun in her diary..the photo from her hand landed beside Athruns picture...a _perfect_ match...thats what she saw a perfect couple,lovers,partner...the other half...of each of them

She looked at the photo more as feelings overcome her...Evertime she sees him,her heart pounds faster and faster...She remembered the affair last night...they way she was kissed was warm,gently and she liked it...the way his breath tickled her delicate skin...she remembered it.

_If I'm not in love with you, What is this I'm going through, tonight..._

Cagalli touched her pounding chest tears slowly form in her eyes"am...am I..."

_And if my heart is lying then, What should I believe in_

"falling..for him again?"Cagalli said softly staring at Athrun's photo on the floor,smiling at her.

_Why do I go crazy,Every time I think about you baby_

_"Cagalli...I love you..and I still do.."_

those words continued to rang repeatedly in her head ,she shaked her head as feelings for Athrun and Ahmed slowly flowed out.She has to choose whether its Athrun or Ahmed...Athrun Zala..the man she gave her heart to,the man who showed him happiness,security,care,joys of laughter , learn new things and even Love but he was also the same man who broke her heart into pieces.

_Why else do I want you like I do If I'm not in love with you_

Ahmed El Fasi, the man she fell for the second time around , he was the only one ,the only one who was able to put those shattered pieces of her heart back. She admired him too, but it seems sometimes that she is thinking of someone while she was with him, strange it may look but Ahmed was the one who made her frowns upside down...frowns back to her beautiful smiles.

_Every time I think about you baby Why else do I want you like I do If I'm not in love with you_

"Who am I suppose to chose?"Cagalli softly said as she put a hand on her womb"your...damn father Athrun or Ahmed..."

* * *

Ahmed leaned back on his chair and gently massage his temple, it has been only 2 days since Cagalli's suddden disappearance but for him it was like years. Just when he was about to think of Cagalli more, the captain of one of the search parties came in his room

"Col...we've already informed Kira-sama that you will continue your search for our missing representatives outside our border"he said saluting Ahmed

"I see, well what did he say Capt. Loucrente?"

"Kira-sama gave you permission sir, Kira-sama said that 'if you exceed 10 miles away from our borders you are immediately dismissed from searching outside our state line'."he replied

"Alright, prepare the ship, I will be at the dock in a few minutes or so..."Ahmed ordered saluting him

"Hai!"Capt Loucrente saluted him in return before he walked out of Ahmed's office

"ohh..Caggy where..are you?"Ahmed softly said looking out of his clear window seeing a setting sun,which only reminds him more of his cupcake.

* * *

"Meyrin!...Look at yourself!"Luna her older said worriedly at her,she was dazed and a mess in these past two days...When Luna found out Athrun had been missing she immediately went to ORB to comfort her dear sister 

"I miss him..Onee-chan..."Meyrin softly said

"Meyrin...he'll come back...Im sure he will...now why dont we clean this messy house and you..who knows..he might comeback tonight...You have to look nice right..."Luna said hugging her sister as she cried

* * *

late that night ,the blue haired lad sat in the dining room staring at his almost emptied glass of wine and his hands clasp tightly together on the table

'why did I have to ask her that?'athrun thought repeatedly on his head

"Im a stupid fool..."he muttered softly.

after a few seconds he heard some soft creaks of the floor and a blonde lady slowly peeking in the room ,her left hand was softly curled into a fist on top of her chest while her other hand was touch the door frame..

"umm..Athrun?"Cagalli softly uttered looking down on the floor

"Cagalli?Do you need anything?Is there something wrongDo you want me to cook dinner or do you want water?"Athrun asked bombarding her with questions

Cagalli smiled a little"no..no its okay...Im fine"She said letting go of her hold on the door frame"I..I just want..to..to talk"She said reluctantly

"talk?talk about whaT?"Athrun asked

Cagalli took a deep breath"About what you've said early this morning...about starting over our relationship...this child..."

"eh?"

* * *

Hope you liked it!! please Readand review!! 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD if I did...Meyrin never had existed in the first place..( I wish..that happend :D)**

**a/n: phew... Im still alive.. :D anyways.. sorry for the soo-ooo late updates... My computer crash down...so it took few weeks to get it working right again...heres the next chappie!! **

**Chapter Sixteen: Confrontations II**

**Enjoy!!

* * *

**

"Cagalli?Do you need anything?Is there something wrongDo you want me to cook dinner or do you want water?"Athrun asked bombarding her with questions

Cagalli smiled a little"no..no its okay...Im fine"She said letting go of her hold on the door frame"I..I just want..to..to talk"She said reluctantly

"talk?talk about what?"Athrun asked

Cagalli took a deep breath"About what you've said early this morning...about starting over our relationship...this child..."

"eh?"Athrun looked at her confoundedly

"I've been thinking about this for the whole time..." Cagalli softly said as she slowly walked to the chair and sat down with her hands tightly clasped on top of her lap

"...your mean...you want to start over again...??"Athrun asked calmly

the blonde nodded as she lowered her head

"that means your taking me back..."Athrun said

again the blonde nodded slowly as she crumpled her clothing with her hands.

"again Cagalli...im asking you...do you want to turn a new leaf with me?" Athrun asked repeating the question...since he notice Cagalli isnt answering fully and he doesnt want Cagalli to accept him half heartedly with the other half with some one else...he wanted to reassure...

"I told you I've been deep in thought...that the reason why we're together is because of this child...he or she might be the reason why im here talking to you..."Cagalli said looking at Athrun with teary eyes

"so your blaming this to the unborn child?"

"NO!..no..Im not..its just..its just...people couldnt help but...but.._falling_ for someone again right??"Cagalli said letting her feelings out.

Stunned by the words Cagalli just said. Athrun tried to register it letter by letter..soon enough..and thankfully he understood it and stood up from his seat,walking to the blonde who nearly sobbing.From behind ,he gently pulled her into a tight embrace

"Go-me...Cagalli...Go-me...I guess I've putted you in too much pain...this time...so Go-me" he softly whispered in her ears

Cagalli touched Athrun's arms encircled around her and lowered her head "...you've cost me so much pain idiot..."

"Go-me..."Athrun said pulling her up,face to face at him and silently looked at her.

"baka..."she mumbled as Athrun slowly wiped the pearly tears forming on her eyes

"Im never letting you go again Cagalli...never again,,,"Athrun said befor kissing her passionately on her inviting lips...

Cagalli slowly closed her eyes as she return Athrun's kiss. "Sayonara...Ahmed..."

"I guess...i couldnt help but...fall for this stupid man...again...Go-me..." "I thank you for being with me...up to this point..."

One last tear fell from the blondes eyes, this last tear drop was all for Ahmed...a tear that she is freely letting go...

"Right now...Im ready to forget everything...and start a new life...a new beginning with my child and Athrun..."

* * *

Ahmed yawned and stretched his arms just a few seconds a gust of cold breeze past him. 

"wha?.."the tanned man looked around..'it feels somewhat cold...' Ahmed stood up and closed his window..."Cagalli...I hope your fine..."

* * *

"Hey Meyrin...stop daydreaming or whatever your thinking...while washing the dishes... it might slip from your finger...snap out of it..."her older said as she put the dishes in the dish drier 

"h-hai...sorry onee-chan.."Meyrin said snapping back to reality

"just dont think too much of him right now Mey.."Luna said looking at her younger sister concernly

Meyrin nodded and continued her work

"Luna, ORB news is on now..."Shinn yelled from the living room

"hai!..Im coming in a mi--"Luna was cut off when she heard a clashing sound"Meyrin!..."

Meyrin had just dropped the dish and suddenly bursting out tears.

* * *

Kira smiled as he closed his Laptop...he just finished reading Athrun's mail, telling them not to worry about them too much now... 

"Kira, what did Athrun said in the mail?"Lacus asked walking to her husband while patting little Kai's back.

"They've finally settled...thank God..."Kira sighed in relief, smiling at Lacus

"That's great news!!"Lacus said happily

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... sorry for the short chappie...hontouni gomenasai minna-san!!**

**a little sneak preview... for the next chappie...**

**_Chapter 17: A new Beginning_**

**_"what your jealous?"_**

**_"Doctor...tell me this isnt true!!.."_**

**_"I do.."_**

**Reviews please!!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD if I did...Meyrin never had existed in the first place..( I wish..that happend :D)**

**a/n:weee...heres the next chappie hope you guys like it !! sorry for the sososo late update Im too busy with school works and activities that I dont have time to update..anyways Please read and review thankies so much :D**

**Chapter Seventeen: A new beginning**

**Enjoy!!

* * *

**

2 months had passed since Cagalli's decision and these past 2 months were one of her happiest moments with her lover, Athrun Zala.

"Athrun...hurry up or we'll be late for work..."yelled the blonde as she tieing her hair and grab her bag

"Coming Cags..."replied Athrun as he walked to Cagalli

Cagalli smiled and slowly fixed Athruns collar"mou, sometimes you act like a kid..."She said ironing Athruns collar with her hand

Athrun chuckled and kissed Cagallis forehead"well dont you like that?" he teased but only recieved a soft punch on his arms

"Lets go..."she said as Athrun nodded and left their home.

As of now, Cagalli and Athrun are both working in a local grocery store under the alias Alex Dino and Alli Dino and the only person who knows their real identity is the store manager Heine Westenfluss,a close friend of Cagalli.Cagalli works as a cashier lady while Athrun works as the baggage boy in Cagalli's counter.

"Abby!!"Cagalli smiled entering the store followed by Athrun

"Hey Alli,Alex..."The light blonde lady greeted"we're about to open...Luckily you made it just in time"she chuckled

Abby, is Athrun and Cagalli new found friend but she still doesnt know the secret behind the two, she is a little older than both of but acts a like a child at times, also she is Heines girlfriend. Talk about links...

"that would be 1350 yen madam" Cagalli smiled at their old customer

"my, what a pretty girl you are..."complimented the old woman as she handed Cagalli her payment

"Oh...thank you Madam"Cagalli said flattered by the old lady's words"Here's your change"she smiled

"Thank you dear..."the lady smiled back

"Here are your groceries ma'am"Athrun said smiling at her"I doubled the plastic so that your groceries wont fall"

"oh thank you so much" the lady said smiled warmly

"Thank you and come again" they said as they watch their customer leave thier store

"you seem quite popular among the ladies here Alli.."Athrun said looking at Cagalli

"Not as popular as you are... Mr. Dino"Cagalli said pointing at a group of girls drooling over Athrun from afar and trying to get his attention

"What your jealous?"Athrun said in a mocking tone

"No..."Cagalli replied plainly without a hint of jealousy while Athrun chuckled silently

"Good Afternoon Sir"Cagalli greeted the strawberry blonde man in her counter

"Afternoon too doll face..."he said smiling at Cagalli "Say, your too pretty to be working in place like this...why dont you just stop now...and lets have some time to get to know each other babe?"

Cagalli ignored all the things he said and continued her own work punching in the code numbers of the items

"What do you say..Babe?"he asked leaning over to Cagalli...

The poor guy, he didnt even notice the fact is completely ignoring him and that Cagalli is pregnant...well, probably I could understand that since he is more focused on Cagallis face and Cagalli is wearing a large apron covering her 3 months old tummy.

"Um... Sir, Im sorry but I cannot comply to your requests"Cagalli said coolly...

"why is that??"Asked the 'Flirty guy'

"Because..SIR the girl your calling babe and doll face is with my GIRLFRIEND..."Athrun said wrapping an arm around Cagalli and giving him his ultimate death glares and the 'touch-her-you-die' look

"That would be 700 yen sir..."Cagalli smiled innocently at him...

"here.."he mumbled giving her exact payment.

"And here are your groceries...SIR"Athrun said glaring at him...

"Thankyou and Come again!!"Cagalli yelled smiling

"uhh..."and flirty boy zoomed out of their store while Cagalli and Abby laughed

"what a coward" Abby said between fits of laughter

"yeah..."Cagalli replied and looked at Athrun..

"Ath...uh..Alex...Thanks..."she said sweetly

"No problem..."Athrun said kissing her on the cheeks "i'd do anything to protect my precious rose..."he whispered in her ears

"Mou...Stop it you two...Im getting jealous!"Abby complained

"Go-me, go-me...For making Abby-san jealous"Athrun said teasing Abby

"Alex!! shut up!!"Abby yelled

Cagalli giggled as she watched Athrun and Abby tease each other like siblings...

Back in Orb...

"Kira...im nervous..."Lacus said tugging on the chestnut haired lads shirt

"Me too..."Kira said as he and Lacus enter the elavator of the hospital"Its very rare for us to be called by Cagallis doctor like this...I have a bad feeling about it..."

The pink songstress nodded in agreement as they entered the white silent room...

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Yamato, Im glad you were able to come..." the redheaded doctor said standing up from her swivel chair

"Dr. Makumi..."Kira gave a small smile

"Please take a seat..."She said looking at them offering the seats infront of her desk"I have something to discuss with you..."

Kira nodded and sat on the seat followed by Lacus

"Doctor...what is it you want to discuss?"Lacus asked

"its about the princesss, our representative. I thought it would be best if you were the ones who knew this first" the doctor said softly

Obviously judging by the tone of her voice and the looks on the doctor's face it wasnt a good news at all...

"So, what is it?"Kira asked curiously having a bad feeling about it

The redhead doctor sighed heavily and spoke "just last week the representative asked me to come to her place in the island on the north for her monthly check-up...plus she told me her abdominal part hurted again..."

"and..?"the couple looked at the doctor with confused faces

_Flashback_

_"So how are the results Doctor?"Cagalli happlily asked looking at her_

_Doctor Makumi looked down on the results paper for a long time, not speaking a word nor replying to her patient...Cagalli looked at her doctor and waved her hands infront of her face_

_"Doctor? Am i alright?"the blonde inquired looking at her doctor worriedly_

_Doctor Makumi snapped back to reality and looked up to her with a small smile_

_"y-Yes...Your definetly fine...Just be more careful in your health..especially now..."She said tightening her hold on the result paper._

_End of Flashback_

"Im terribly sorry Kira but your sister, Cagalli...has cancer..."the Doctor said softly in a sad voice

Kira and Lacus were in pure shock and disbelief

"Doctor...its not true isnt it??Tell me what I just heard was wrong..."Kira said standing up from his seat and slaming both his hands on the doctors desk

Lacus who still seated was left stunned by the words as if it was hard bricks that hitted her on the head.

"Im deeply sorry Kira-sama...but what you heard was true...I know its hard to believe even I, myself had a hard time believing it..."She said looking at her clasp hands on her desk "I tried retesting it several times...but I still arrive at the same conclusion...positive..."She said showing several result papers to the shocked couple

Kira slowly scanned each paper and could only crumple it one by one.

"D-Doctor...does Cagalli know this?"Lacus asked

"Im afraid not Mrs. Yamato...I couldnt tell her that time..."She said regretfully

"What?!?"Kira yelled"why didnt you tell her?"

"Im sorry Kira-sama..but when I saw how happy Cagalli and Ale-Athrun were, I lost my guts to tell them..."She said pursing her lips _'those happy faces that were filled with joy...' _"I couldnt tell her that the pains she's suffering now arent from the accident anylonger...its the cancer already..."

"Damn it why didnt you tell her!?!"Kira shouted tears slowly forming in his purple eyes

"How can I tell her? when I saw Athrun and Cagallis happy faces...faces that were filled with joy and happiness...I lost the guts to..."Makumi said"I know...I am not suitable to be called a doctor any longer...a doctor should never let her feelings first...but I couldnt help it..its been a long time since I saw the representative so happy...I wanted to slap myself silly for not telling her this...but if I told her about this...it would affect her pregnancy..."

"Will she be alright?" Lacus asked again stepping a little closer to Kira and the redheaded doctor

"As of now...Cagalli is safe..."Makumi said softly

"and the child?"Kira said looking at the doctor"Will the child be safe?"

"there is 10-30 chance the child can be affected of the illness"

Kira sighed and sat back to his seat massaging his temple..."I hope not, Im sure the child will be strong...like Athrun and Cagalli"

"Im sorry...Kira-sama...I couldnt give her pills either...the pills might have some side effects since Cagalli is pregnant..."Makumi said

"I'll try my very best to help Cagalli..."Makumi promised smiling softly at the couple

Kira smiled back"Thank you doctor..."

A few more months of pains, laughter,few quarrels, demands and such...Finally it was time

"Just a little more Cags" Athrun said softly as he squeeze the blondes hands gently

not less than another minute a small cry was heard, it felt music to the ear for the mother...

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Zala...Its a healthy baby girl..."the doctor said

"Congrats Cags..."Athrun said kissing her forehead as Cagalli smiled weakly

"Here you go Mrs Zala...your little angel..." the nurse said handing them the small fragile child

"thanks"Cagalli said weakly as she cradle her baby in her arms

"...Shes a pretty one..."Cagalli mumbled touching her small fingers

Athrun nodded and peck a kiss on Cagallis cheeks "Yup just like you..."he said sweetly

Just then Kira, Lacus and Kai entered the room

"Cagalli, Athrun Congratulations!!"the couple greeted hugging Athrun and Cagalli

"thanks..."they replied

"Ohhh Is this cute little baby my niece or nephew??"Lacus asked touching the childs soft cheeks

"Your niece...Lacus"Cagalli smiled and Lacus squealed in joy

"Ashti!!"little Kai greeted

"Hey..Kai, Say hello to your new baby cousin..."Cagalli said smiling softly at little boy

"Ba..by?"Kai uttered reaching for the small childs fingers. The adults 'awwed' at the priceless scene...Kai was immediately connected with his new baby cousin...

"What are you gonna name her sis?"Kira asked as he carried Kai in his arms

"Athrun wanted it to be a mixture of our names...but it seems so hard to think of one..."Cagalli replied smiling at his twin

"Aica..."Athrun mumbled while staring at his child

"huh??"the trio looked at Athrun with puzzled looks.

"Aica..."Athrun said again looking at Cagalli and the others...

"Aica??"Cagalli cocked her head on the side...until it hit her...Aica...a perfect name for her child" Athrun your brilliant!" she said kissing him on the cheeks

"From now on... you will be Aica Yula Zala...my precious little jewel..."Cagalli said kissing the babys forehead

* * *

**ahoho..another chappie done...forgive my late update...things became so hectic around here...firstly I dont have internet at home right now..second I've been caught between homeworks, quizzes and lotsa school stuffs and activities...**

**HONTOUNI-GOMENASAII MINNA-SAN!...**

**BTW about the name of Athrun ad Cagalli daughter..._Ai stands for love CA are Athrun and Cagalli's initials heheh...and thats how I came up with the name Aica :D _**

**since summer is fastly approaching I might be able to update more frequently... :P**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD if I did...Meyrin never had existed in the first place..( I wish..that happend :D)**

**a/n:wahh Sorry for the late update!.. anyways thanks for the reviews everyone! I know Cags having a disease is sad and if she's gonna get well?..thats a question you guys have to see for yourself -wink- oh well, heres the next chappie hope you guys like this ;) **

**Chapter Eighteen : Pasts' Dreams and Hopeful Wishes**

* * *

Ahmed sighed as he threw some reports on his messy desk. Still his thought were looking for his fiancee. "Dammit!"the tanned lad messed his brown hair and slammed his fist on his wooden desk "Where are you Cagalli " He said softly while tears slowly form in his eyes. 

_Flashback_

_where are all those tears coming from/ why are they fallin'_

_A young blonde sat alone on the bench with her head shook down. Sobs were clearly heard from the blonde as she wiped her face with her hands . A young brown haired lad passed by and noticed the blonde. He looked at her and pulled out something from his pocket and walked to the sobbing girl_

_somebody/somebody/ somebody left your heart in the cold_

_"Here, miss..." he said offering a white clean hankerchief_

_"huh?" the blonde raised her head and look at the guy. Still tears were tracing down her cheeks_

_you just need somebody to hold on/, baby_

_'oh she's cute' he looked away and offered his hanky" w-wipe your tears. I cant stand a girl like you crying" he said smiling at him_

_give me a chance to put back all the pieces/ take your broken heart_

_"t-thank you" she said slowly getting the hankercheif from him and wiping her tears with it_

_make it just like new/ theres so many things I can do_

_he looked at her and sat beside the blonde" no problem, I-im Ahmed...Ahmed El Fasi" Ahmed said looking at her and offering his hand for a hand shake_

_why dont you tell me where it hurts now baby/and I'll do my best to make it better_

_"C-Cagalli " Cagalli said looking at him suspiciously but took his hand and shook it_

_Ahmed chuckled lightly " Dont worry, Im not a bad guy.." He said showing his ORB military ID" Im a Colonel in the commanding base" He said with his reassuring smile_

_yes, I'll do my best/ to make to make those tears/ all go away_

_"I see.." she lowered her head and stared at the maroon colored bird that happily hopped to her feet._

_Ahmed leaned back on the bench and looked at the blue sky " Say, May I ask why were you crying?...Im a good listener you know...uhmm thats is If it's okay with you"_

_just tell me where it hurts now/tell me,and I'll love you with a love so tender_

_"Its...nothing" she said as she continued to stare at the bird and wipe her tears dry_

_Ahmed stared at him and smiled softly " Okay, How bout Ice cream then?" he asked hearing an ice cream truck from afar._

_and if you'll let me stay/ I'll love all of the hurt away..._

_the blonde fiddles with her fingers and slightly nodded and with that the tanned man stood up from his chair "wait for me here..." he said as he ran to where the ice cream truck was. Just then the blonde recieved a call and immidiately left with out anywords_

_End of Flashback_

Ahmed smiled a little as he remembered their first meeting, strangely he didnt recognize the representative that time. He stared at his engaement ring and another flashback runned through his mind

_Flashback_

_" good luck with your meeting Ahmed" a senior officer patted his back_

_"uh..hai...Thank you Lt. Colonel" he said saluting his superior_

_As he arrive infront of the big mahogany door, he fixed his uniform and softly knocked on the door " Colonel Ahmed El Fasi here to report, Representative Attha" he said politely._

_'eh?..hmm El fasi? Where did I heard that?' Cagalli thought " Come in, Colonel" she said loud enough to hear it from the other side of the door. " Excuse me... " He said opening the door and..." AH!?!its YOU!!" they both said in unison_

_End of Flashback_

He chuckled lightly as he recalled his happy time with his cupcake. _'After that, we became close friends...then everything happend...for being engaged to her disapperance...everything happend in a flash' _" Caggy where are you "he softly mumbled

* * *

"Cagalli the macaroni is re-" Athrun was cut off when he heard someone sneeze 

"achoo-oo" the blonde sniffed and looked at the wedding magazine she was scanning or maybe she was probably reading it

"Caggy are you okay?" Athrun asked sitting beside her "did you catch a cold?"

"no no...Im okay,Athhy" Cagalli said smiling at her while Athrun put an arm around her

"Watcha reading anyways?" he asked as he peeked at the magazine the blonde was reading. and he smiled, forming a small plan of his own

**Back at ORB**

" --after 10 months of deep search for the missing Princess, some people have already given up looking for the Princess" The field reporter said as she stared at the camera. "eh?what?"she said to her small transmiter "Uhh...Ladies and gentle men, We have urgent new from Kira-sama, the brother of our Princess."

Kira entered the court room and stared at the people, media, reporters, journalists and others nervously. He loosen up his tie a little and smiled a little "Good evening, everyone. First and foremost I would like to thank you for attending this immediate announcement in short notice. I thought this would be best for the people and the whole ORB to know. " he said looking at the audience "Just a few days ago, I accidentally found a letter in the Representatives room. When I got the chance to read it. It was stated that if ever anything happens to her, someone must take over. I didnt know how to react on this nor boast on it. but The representative Athha has made me the temporary Representative for the time being..."

whispers and mumbles were suddenly heard in the court room and questions started to fly around the court.

* * *

"Kira is trying his best out there..."Cagalli sighed as she watch television 

"but pulling out a plan like that..I wouldnt be surprise if the ORB doesnt believe that.."Athrun said looking at her worriedly

"I know...But I have to stick to that plan for a while..."Cagalli sighed.."I did get myself into this mess...and I must pull myself out of it on my own..."Cagalli said leaning on Athruns shoulder and staring at the magazine she was reading just a while ago.

"Be strong Caggy.." Athrun whispered kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly

* * *

_'Kira-san will be ruling ORB temporarily??'_ the redhaired asked herself as she watch the television. She sighed and closed the television and lied flat on her bed, wondering about her precious Athrun who was gone for a couple of months already.She shutted her eyes and thought. 

_'11 months...seems like a thousand years.._.' she thought '_wait...how many months was Cagalli-san missing again..._' Meyrin immediately stood up with her eyes widend. The pieces slowly fall in to place" they couldnt have..." the redhead said..."both of them have been missing for 11 months probably the same time too...and they must've--"Meyrin stopped her train of thoughts and slapped her cheeks "no..no no...Meyrin stop thinking bout that...Athrun wouldnt do such a thing..."Meyrin said to herself"Right?" she asked at her reflection in the mirror

* * *

After a few days the news and fuss about Kira being the temporary leader died down. Everyone accepted him as the temporary leader. No one had a problem with him and ORB was somehow doing well in the hands of Kira Yamato. 

**Back with Athrun and Cagalli**.

Athrun smiled as he placed a white box tied in a gold ribbon on their bed. He exited the room and went off somewhere.

"Athrun have you seen my---"Cagalli asked coming out of the bathroom. then her amber eyes fell on the white box lying patiently on the bed "whats this?" she asked herself as she walked towards and looked for a card but she found none. She touched the soft transparent gold ribbon and untied it. Removing the lid of the box she let out a gasp. "wha-whats this?" she touched the fabric and smiled. The blonde found a note lying on top of the soft fabric and silently read it.

_My precious Rose,_

_I want you to wear this okay?. I personally picked it out just for you. Lacus would come over later and help you fix up. After that Lacus will take you to where I am alright? i still have some things to finish so I couldnt come right now...so see you later. I love you, i love you , i love you. -smiley face and a kissy emoticon-_

_Love lots,  
your one and only Athrun..._

_Btw, Aica is with me right now...so dont worry okay?_

the blonde looked at the note worriedly "Aica is with her father anyways...nothing will happen "she smiled at herself and looked at the fabric inside the box. She pulled out the fabric out of the box and her eyes widend. It was a strapless white dress. and under the dress was a closed 3 inch heels with strappies.

"a..a t-three inch heel?!?" Her eyes widend holding the white shoes.

That afternoon. The pink haired songstress arrive and help the blonde fix herself up. just before the clock stuck three in the afternoon. They were done.

"Cagalli you look marvelous!!" Lacus squealed hugging her

The blonde wore a white strapless dress that ended below the knee. her hair was fixed and clipped on one side. She had light make-up on her face. Simple yet elegant best described her.

"but what is Athrun planning exactly Lacus?" Cagalli asked wondering

the songstress smirked and just pushed her out of the room and smiled at her " You'll see..lets go...he's waiting for you Caggy"Lacus said pulling the confused blonde out of her house and into her car.

"I'll drive you to Athrun and Aica, so seat back, relax and enjoy the ride for a while" lacus said " Dont worry, I promise you'll like this surprise..." Lacus said assured

"Surprise!?" Cagalli looked at her as Lacus started driving

"uh.."Lacus laughed nervously and continued driving _'waaa... Athrun I slipped!_' the pink haired songstress cried in her thought.

To where Athrun is...

"you seem pretty restless Athrun"the brunette man said walking beside him.

Athrun chuckled lightly" I just hope everything goes out well tonight..." He said looking at him then to the sleeping angel who was lying peacefully on her stroller . He walked toward the little child, kneeling infront of the stroller he touched her small soft face "I hope you mother likes the surprised daddy prepared for her" he said as the small child smiled a little then wince her eyes a little. Athrun chuckled and stared at the resting child. Just then they heard a car honk . Athrun smiled and stood up, fixing his clothes. He nodded at Kira while Kira walk into to his position

"Cagalli, we're here" Lacus said stepping out of their car

"Finally, Lacus where are we?" the blonde asked slightly getting mad looking around the unfamiliar surrounding

"just a few more minutes, you'll see for yourself dear...now here take this"Lacus said handing her a small bouquet of orange flowers.

"wha-whats this for?" the really confused blonde asked as she was led by her friend infront of a big door. She knocked on the door and yelled " The bride is ready!!"

"B-bride?!?" Cagalli blinked several times. but even before she could react the door before her swung open and the wedding march started to play.

"go...Go Cags" Lacus said

Cagalli was frozen in place, she didnt know what to do or say any longer. She looked at the small altar to find Athrun smiling at her lovingly.

"I see my little sister is having a hard time walking" Kira teased walking beside her " Allow me to walk you to the altar" he said as Cagalli slightly nodded " you all need to explain this to me later..." she whispered threatening at him while Kira nodded his head." here we are.. Athrun she's yours" He smiled

"May I?" the blue haired said smiling at her as he hold Cagalli's hand and whisper "You look extremely beautiful...Caggy" he said making the blonde turn beet red.

the priest looked at the couple and started the short ceremony. After all what Athrun prepared was only a _civil _wedding. a real church wedding was still risky and expensive. Kira, and Lacus were there as the witnesses of the two and that was it for now.

"With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you, husband and wife." the priest said looking at them " you may kiss the bride"

with that Athrun faced Cagalli and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kira and Lacus clapped their hands and congratulated the two. Giving the two a congratulation hug.

Cagalli walked to her little angel and smiled. Aica was awake and smiling at her. The blonde carried her child and cradled her child."you sure are one happy kid arent you?" the blonde giggled as Athrun approach her giving her a soft peck on the neck then smiled at Cagalli and his daughter.

"Lets go and have dinner..."Kira pulled the couple who were staring at each other lovingly"Alright thats enough for now. Do those things later I still need a lot of work to do later on..thanks to Cagalli...but Lets enjoy for this day..." He said while Athrun Cagalli and Lacus laughed at Kira's statement.

Finally, wishes and dreams slowly come true...

* * *

**Hurray! Athrun and Cagalli are marries..-cough--cough- enough of that.Please forgive me if there were any misspelled words or phrases and such. Hmm the chappie seems kinda boring but I hope you liked it:) I'll try updating next week. Im in the mood the give next chappies title..it may give you an idea whats gonna happen next ;) Reviews please:D love yeh all! **

**Next Chapter : Chapter Nineteen: Return and Meetings **

**Sore ja!**

**Freyris**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: you guys know the drill..**

**a/n: Freyris here! Thanks for the reviews guys!! Hope you like this chappie! Enjoy reading:)**

**Chapter Nineteen: Return and Meetings

* * *

**

4 months after Aica's arrival in the chaotic world and Athrun and Cagalli's wedding. The couple decided that it is time to stop running from reality and face the people of ORB. They had to stop hiding and fooling people that they were MIA or missing in action .They had to face and overcome whatever lies before them.

"Cagalli are you ready?" Athrun asked looking at his wife who was busy feeding Aica with a baby blue colored bottle of milk

"huh?..yeah..Im all done with packing Aica's stuff and our stuffs" the blonde replied patting the childs back waiting for her to burp."Athrun..you have spoken to Kira and Lacus already right?"

Athrun nodded" yeah I did...We'll be arriving there around midnight so that we wont be easily recognize incase someone sees us" he said "Kira had also prepared a van for us. He said to give him a call as soon as we arrive"

"Alright then we should get going already...its only an hour and a half before midnight" Cagalli said standing up and settling her sleepy child on the stroller and slowly pushing it out of the room. Cagalli suddenly stopped and touched her aching stomach, wincing in _pain_ for a moment 'ah!'

"Caggy? Are you okay?" Athrun asked worriedly "Is there anything wrong?"

"..no no..I just have an upset stomach...thats all" Cagalli lied as she continued pushing the stroller. Athrun looked at her with worried eyes knowing she was lying.

"Im okay...Dont worry"Cagalli assured him smiling..

Athrun nodded and went back to get some of his luggage. Their maids helped out as well. They all rode in a van that brought them to the small jet that Kira and Heine prepared for them.

"Cagalli, honey...We're here. Better get in the plane now..." Athrun said waking his sleeping wife.

"Mm-hmm...okay.." the blonde yawned and carried her child.

Soon they were peacfully flying back to ORB. Majority of the passenger which were the maids and some body guards were sleeping but of course there were some still wide awake looking out for anything wrong or suspicious.

Cagalli let out a heavy sigh and leaned on her seat. Athrun looked at her and placed a hand on top of her hand giving it a soft squeeze.

"Dont worry...Everything will be alright" He said

Cagalli looked at him" but still Im worried...worried about what the people of ORB will say." She said worriedly closing her eyes "Im afraid Athrun..."

"hush...its okay..no matter what happens...Im right here by yourside Cagalli"he said brushing her golden bangs and pecking a soft warm kiss on her lips and smiled.

An hour passed and they finally arrive to ORBS land safely. Cagalli sighed as she stood up from her seat and let out a sigh. "This is it..." she softly mumbled to herself

Another 30 minutes passed and the couple and their trustworthy maids and bodyguards arrive at Kira's house. Kira was standing infront of the gate and quickly pulled them in the house. "Go..go!"

"Finally..."Athrun sighed in relief removing his hood as well as Cagalli and the others.

"Welcome home, Cagalli and Athrun.." Kira said then turning to the head of the bodyguards and maids " Welcome back Mr. Monty and Ms. Leila ..everyone.Thank you for your help" Kira said shooking hands with them.

"not to worry Kira-sama We were just doing our jobs."they said smiling

"Very well. You all can rest for tonight and tomorrow but please make sure that noone will speak about the representatives reappearance." Kira ordered them while they nodded in reply.

"Kira... We'll go ahead and rest too. I think Cagalli isnt feeling good right now.." Athrun said helping Cagalli stand up

Kira nodded and looked at Cagalli worriedly. Was it because of her illness that she is feeling sick? or Was it just stress and nervousness?. Whatever the reason was, he was still worried.

**The next day**

"Morning Kira.." the sleepy pink haired lady said rubbing her eyes as she entered the dining room. She sat beside Cagalli and yawned.

"Goodmorning sleepy head" Kira said placing her breakfast on her place and kissing her forehead.

"Morning Lacus.." the blonde greeted, smiling at her.

"Morning Cagalli.." the sleepy Lacus replied as she ate her bread. Lacus then blinked several times and looked at her seat mate.."Ca...ga..lli??..." and it hit her "Oh my gosh! Cagalli Welcome home!!" she said hugging the blonde tightly

"We're home!"Cagalli said between chokes due to Lacus tight hug.

Kira smiled at his wife enthusiam. "Lacus, why dont you let Cagalli eat first" he said

"oh!..."Lacus giggled and let the squished blonde breath "Sorry, Cags I got a little carried away."

"Its okay..oh! Morning Athhy" Cagalli said looking at her husband who just entered the room.

"Goodmorning too Princess"He yawned walked towards her and gave her a good morning kiss and sat beside Kira.

The four friends talked about things that happend around them.Things they enjoyed and laughed about to their current _situations._

"Like I said, Cagalli...you need to lie low for a while"Kira said looking at her "Im still looking for the chance to let you face the ORB people again." He said while Cagalli just nodded

"as for me... I have to end some things. Im going to Meyrins house later in the afternoon" Athrun said staring at his half drink coffee. He was avoiding Cagalli's glares which was aimed right at him.

"Athrun thats...!" Cagalli instantly stood up from her seat and looked at him

"I have to do this...I have to fix everything else before you show yourself to ORB again Cagalli.."Athrun replied looking at her seriously

"Fine..."the blonde sat back to her seat and looked away from him.

Athrun sighed and walked towards her.

"Dont worry..."He said hugging her from behind"Its not like Im going back to her...I just have to end everything alright."He reassured her with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other and smiled._'Athrun sure know how to calm Cagalli..'_ Lacus thought while looking at Kira. In reply the brunette man nodded as if he and Lacus had some mental telepathy.

"Alright..enough of that sweet-y stuffs..your making me jealous." Kira said standing up while the two chuckled "Athrun..you better be sure you come back here.."

"I will of course"Athrun said smiling

**That Afternoon**.

"Im going.." Athrun said wearing his red shaded sunglass.

"Be careful..." Cagalli softly said as she peck a kiss on his cheeks.

Athrun nodded kissing her on the lips" You and Aica too." and with that He left with his car.

Cagall sighed as Athruns car dissapeared from her sight. "I hope everything turns out well..."

Kira putted his hands on top of her shoulder and smiled at her "It will. Just believe Cagalli" he said

**Meyrin Hawke's Residence**

"ne?...do you think Athrun will come back?" She asked her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She sighed and wet her face with cold water"What am I doing talking to myself like that...? Another sigh escaped from the red head as she went out of the bathroom, drying her face with a clean towel. She walked to her dresser and slowly grab a silver picture frame. The picture frame contained a picture of her and Athrun. Taken when they were _going out_ before. The petite girl held the picture frame close to her heart and shut her eyes.' _Athrun please...please come back to me...'_

The blue haired man made a quick turn to the right and headed straight to a white painted house with a garden of roses planted infront. He let out a breath and stepped out of the car, removing his shades. He walked towards the mahogany door and rang the door bell.

Meyrin snapped back from her thoughts as soon as she heard her doorbell ring. She placed back the picture frame to its original place and fixed her self a little

"Now who could that be?" She wondered as she walked towards the door. "Ye--" Her eyes widend as she opened her door. Right before her is the man she was praying and wanting to see for the whole time.

"A-Athrun?!!" tears started to fall as she hugged her_ "boyfriend"_

"M-Meyrin" Athrun fell back and landed on his butt. Meyrin was on top of him crying on his chest whispering his name over and over again. Athrun just looked at her without any reactions.

A few minutes later, Meyrin calmed down a bit. Athrun sat silently on the sofa as Meyrin brought in a cup of tea.

"Athrun, Im so glad you came back!" She said happily, smiling at him. For once she smiled again."Where have you been!!?...Dont you know I almost died looking, crying over you!!Ever since you disappeared I never had a decent sleep. I almost lost my mind too. I guess I couldnt live without you..." She said

Athrun kept quiet and looked at her.

"Where were you this past year?"Meyrin asked looking at him. Desperately looking for answers though deep within her she might have or might know where he had gone to.

"..." Athrun still remained silent, searching for words that he could answer.

Meyrin sighed "You were gone missing the sae night as Cagalli-san am I right?...You were with her the whole time right?"her voice cracked

"Go-me..." he softly replied

"Athrun! h-How can you and Cagalli-san do this?"Meyrin asked tears started to flow out of her deep blue orbs once again." I thought you didnt love her...I thought she didnt love you!" She started

"Meyrin..."

"Athrun, I love you! Please..stay with me.." she cried crawling to him grabbing his arms

"L-lets stop this already...Meyrin" Athrun said looking away.

the red head released her hold on Athruns arms and looked at him in disbelief, shock, pain."What are you saying?"

"I said lets stop this already Meyrin..."Athrun repeated his words looking at her "I-Im sorry but I have to.."

"No Athrun! Dont say it!Dont!!" Meyrin cried hugging him tightly as if shes never gonna let go.

"Meyrin...I love Cagalli. It was my decision to go with her. It...it was my decision to...marry her aswell."

Those words hit her like a wall slamming down right on her face. Meyrin cried hard on the floor. Her heart that she yearned to heal was torn into pieces.

"I only loved you as a dear little sister..." he softly said "I have to go...Im sorry Meyrin..." He stood up and walked to the entrance door "Meyrin...thanks for taking care for me. Sayonara..." with that he made his leave. Leaving the poor Meyrin drowning with her own tears.

Athrun felt a little guilty as he left the house he once stayed in. He drove himself a little longer around the town as he thought about what he just said to Meyrin.

* * *

A car parked infront of Kira and Lacus house and a tanned man stepped out of the blue BMW. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and smiled a little "I wonder if Lacus-san has any news about Cagalli..." He said to himself as he stepped in the house patio. 

**_Ding Dong!_**

He rang the door bell and waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"Coming!..Just a minute"Lacus yelled "Cagalli kindly stay in the kitchen for a while...it might be some of the media staffs or something like that" She softly said to her as Cagalli nodded in reply.

Lacus fixed her hair and straiten up her clothes a little and opened the door

"Ah! Lacus-san, Good Afternoon" Ahmed said smiling at little at her.

"Oh...A-Ahmed, what a surprise...i-Its nice to see you again its been months r-right?" Lacus turned pale. He was the least person they expected to come.

"Are you alright?" Ahmed asked " you look kinda pale Lacus-san"

"No...Im a-okay Ahmed..." Lacus asked leading him to the sofa.

"I dont think so Lacus-san. Do you want me to get you a glass of water in the kitchen?I can get you a glass of water" he said

_'NO!..Cagalli is in the kitchen..'_ " No..You dont have to Ahmed.Im definetly okay" Lacus said

"No...You need some water...I'll go get it" Ahmed insisted running to the kitchen.

"NO AHMED!! Wa--"

Too late. Lacus afterward heard a breaking sound from the kitchen. Most likely it was the sound of a dish breaking.

"A-Ahmed..?" Cagalli said

* * *

**mhhmm...another cliffy! Go-me:) This chappie looks a little rush, I apologize for that!...Hope you liked this chappie! Reviews please:) Lotsa more will happen in the next couple of chappies:)**

**Sore ja!  
****Freyris**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: you guys know the drill..**

**a/n: -sigh- Finally, after ages, I've finally updated again -giggles- Gome for the so so late update, I was supposed to update earlier but the usual, school, test, quizzes, and more kept me busy for a while. Anyway, its here...So I wont bother you and let you read the chapter. So here it is...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lacus quickly ran towards the place where Ahmed was, after hearing a breaking sound from the kitchen, worried about Cagalli. 

"Cagalli!!" She hurried and entered the kitchen and saw Ahmed hugging the shocked blonde.

Cagalli was putting the dishes away when she heard someone walked in to the kitchen. She turned around to see who it was. The ceramic dish she was holding a second ago fell on the floor, breaking into bits and chunks.

"A-Ahmed..?!!" Cagalli was utterly shock. She wasnt able to speak any words at all.

"Oh, Cupcake.. I missed you!! I missed you Cagalli" Ahmed said cupping her cheeks "Where have you been? I've been searching for you for the whole time!!" he asked shaking her gently by the shoulder

"I..Ahmed.."She looked down and remained silent for a few minutes

"Have you been eating and resting well?...Where did you go??" He asked again looking at her brushing her golden bangs then hugging her again

"Ahmed..."Cagalli was about to speak when she heard her baby transmitter placed on top of the fridge went off.

"Aica.." She mumbled worriedly. She forcefully removed herself from Ahmeds arms and ran to where her daughter was.

"Cagalli!!" Ahmed ran after her but Lacus stopped him on the stairs.

"Ahmed..."Lacus looked at him and shook her head from left to right.

"Lacus-san let me pass!!"He yelled trying to push Lacus but Lacus wouldnt budge. She remained on her spot not daring to move and give way to Ahmed

"I said I cant let you Ahmed!" Lacus said looking at him firmly

"Move away from the stairs Lacus-san, I dont want to hurt you " He said to her clenching his fists.

"If I move and let you pass...Im sure...you'll eventually get hurt too..."she replied with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

Ahmed was taken back by her words. As expected from the Lacus Yamato, she knew how to pick the right choice of words .Although he didnt understand fully what she mean by getting hurt.

"Lacus, let him go..."Cagalli said descending from the stairs carrying a small child cradled on her arms

"Cagalli!! What are you saying..."Lacus turned her head as she saw her friend take one step down the stairs "Aica!?..Wait.. Cagalli dont tell me your gonna-"

the blonde nodded her head "I guess we cant hide the truth any longer. I might as well tell him too..Like Athrun did...theres no point in hiding it now since Ahmed is here"The blonde said walking beside Lacus

_'Athrun?_'Ahmed looked at Lacus and then to Cagalli who was carrying a small child.

"Kindly hold Aica for me please..."Cagalli handed her child to the pink songstress then looked at Ahmed

"C-Cagalli what?..What truth?"Ahmed was confused.

"Lets talk outside Ahmed..." Cagalli said walking out the door then followed by Ahmed.

Lacus looked at them worriedly as she cradled the small child in her arms. Aica made some cooing sounds and giggled lightly." oh, I just hope everything turns out fine..." She silently said looking at the bundle of joy in her arms.

**Outside**

"Cagalli...is that child--"Ahmed wasnt able to finish when Cagalli immediately answeres his unfinish statement.

"yes, I am the mother of the child you just saw..." she replied firmly without looking at him.

Cagalli had her back facing Ahmed. She couldnt look straight in his eyes. She was afraid to see his pained look.

"Then Athrun is the father?"He asked

Cagalli nodded and softly replied a 'yes' to him. Ahmed balled his fist tightly and fought back the tears that were threathening to form in his eyes. It was a big pang in his heart just to hear and understand it.

"H-How could you do this to me Cagalli!! After all we've been through! After all I have done for you ? You give me this shit back?" Ahmed yelled "What did that Athrun feed you huh? Did he hypnotize you or something so that you could fall for him again! Did that bastard, that no good for nothing heart breaker forced you!!?"

Cagalli couldnt bear the insults that Ahmed spoke against her husband. " NO!! Your wrong!" Cagalli replied closing her fist tightly, gathering up a few strength and courage to say a few words "NO...your wrong Ahmed...I- I just fallen for him all over again!!" She said facing him with tears forming in her eyes. She was afraid to see at how Ahmed looked.

Ahmed had his eyes widend"Stop screwing with me Cagalli!! Thats just plain stupid!!"

"Yes, I know its stupid but I cant deny my feelings!! I realized...that I never have forgotten him all this time!! All along...I tried to deny that I didnt love him anylonger, that he's just a friend and nothing else but that was when I was with you. One day I saw him again...and thats when I realize thats my feelings for him were still there.Still here" She putted a hand on top of her chest or rather her heart "..they were just hidden and kept somewhere ...I havent forgotten him at all...I-I still love him dammit!!"Cagalli said tears slowly trace down her cheeks " Im sorry Ahmed but I love Athrun, I love him!!"

"No..no, your just saying that" he said his voice slightly cracking. Ahmed took a few steps closer to her.

"Didnt you see?? I AM a mother now, a mother of Athruns child!" she yelled at him again. Pain struck Ahmed right on the spot.The heart.

"THATS STUPID!!"he yelled back

"Yes, its stupid...Because its love, sometimes it requires you to be stupid if you love that person so much. It cant be help falling inlove with the same person over again...I love him, Ahmed...Im sorry" She said softening her voice

at that moment Ahmed heart sank like a coin sinking in a pool. He was clearly busted, dumped, heart broken.

"CAGALLI!!" Ahmed looked at her as a few tears fall on his cheeks as well.

"Ahmed...forget everything about me... forget that you had met me... forget that you even loved me and live peacefully without thinking about me..."Cagalli cried.

"Cupcake...no dont say that" He said walking closer to her and touching her shoulder

"I AM NOT YOUR CUPCAKE !!!" She yelled swatting his hands away from her" Im..Im Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala now!!" She yelled at him.

another pain struck his chest. Zala. oh how he hated that name. Ahmed could no longer speak or utter any more words. He stared at her painfully. "Cagalli...please..." he begged looking at her with pleading eyes. 'Tell me this isnt real'

Just then Athrun's car parked in and he saw Ahmed and Cagalli talking. Thinking Ahmed might have done something to his wife , he quickly ran to her side.

"Cagalli..."Athrun said walking to her.

"Zala.." Ahmed hissed and looked at him hatefully. Anger lit on his greenish eyes.

"Ahmed..." Athrun muttered softly hugging his wife protectively."Did he hurt you??"he asked worriedly

Cagalli motion her head left to right and muttered a soft 'no'. She looked at Ahmed and closed her eyes slowly looking away. Just by looking away from him. Ahmed felt like being stab by millions of blades right on the same spot. Athrun hugged her tighter and whispered words of reassurement.

"Cagalli, cupcake!!" Ahmed said coming closer to the couple.

"Stay away from my wife, Ahmed..."Athrun said protectively." Cagalli, go back in the house, I'll talk to him" he said to the blonde.

"No, I wont Athrun..." she replied looking at him seriously

"Go. I'll finish this talk in a few minutes...You still have to rest alright" He kissed her forehead and stared at her giving her his convincing look and finally she gave up and left the matter to him.

Oh how Ahmed painfully looked at them. Athrun and Cagalli looked so contented with each other. He couldnt take it anymore. He couldnt bear to look at them. He turned his gaze away from them and focused his eyes out on the open sea.

Cagalli sighed and nodded her head in defeat. "Be careful" she whispered before walking away slowly.

Athrun looked at Cagalli then looked at Ahmed with serious eyes.

"What did you do to her? What did you feed her?" Ahmed asked looking back at him , giving him his most serious hateful glares.

"Nothing.."Athrun replied dryly

"Liar!I know She wouldnt go with you unless , you did something to her!!!" the tanned man yelled angrily at him

"Well, Im sorry but she did"the blue haired lad replied with much sarcasm in his voice" and for your information, I didnt do anything to her"he smirked

"Are you mocking me Zala?!?" the brunette hissed

"No..." Athrun replied

"Why you little--!!" Ahmed pulled out his gun from behind his back and pointed it at Athrun.

Athrun too, immediately draw his gun as soon as Ahmed did. At this point Cagalli was just a few more steps from the door. She thought she heard some gun being drawn out. Also she had a bad feeling about this. The blonde turned around only to find the two men who she left just a while ago, pointing guns at each other.

"Oh no!..Athrun! Ahmed " Cagalli ran back "those two...They might get hurt...or even worst they might kill each other!!" the blonde sprinted back to them "Stop it!!"

"Im getting Cagalli back to me ,so die Zala!!" Ahmed said triggering the gun twice

* * *

**and cut!! sorry for the cliffy guys. Im sure some of you might recognize the last scene it may look familiar to those who have read some of my previous fics...Re-used scenes hahah It seems like your author is running low with ideas...and or is getting older by the minute! -giggles- anyway, Im just kidding I intentionally wrote that down. know Its up to you to guess who got hit by the bullet. A) Cagalli B) Athrun or C) No one. -grins- **

**BTW Thanks for the review from last chappie!! Now, Kindly please click that purple-ish button there...Just right there -points at it- and send some reviews. Domo Arigatou Minna-san!! **

**Sore-ja!**

**Freyris ;)**


	23. Chapter Twentyone

**My Love...**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: you guys know the drill.. XD**

**a/n: Wee, I told yah I'll update :D hehe...Thank you for all your reviews minna-san, I really appreciate your support!..For those who were asking, My Love has about 5-6 chapter to go I guess...Sorry fo r leaving the last chappie a cliffie...As for the bullet, we'll you'll have to see for yourself as you read -giggles- Oh, Ahmed's portrayal here is kinda OC from the anime. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chappie :D dont forget to leave some reviews later :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Im gonna ask you nicely Zala...What did you do to her?" Ahmed asked pointing his gun at the blue haired man infront of him 

"I told you, I didnt do anything..."Athrun replied raising his gun at shoulder level and aiming it at him.

Ahmed glared at him angrily "Im getting Cagalli back to me ,so die Zala!!" Ahmed said triggering the gun twice.

A second pass and Ahmed regretted trigerring the gun. Why you may ask?...A blonde slowly fell limp on the soft sand. Her blood slowly tainted the golden yellow-ish sand, dark red. Her body silently lied on the ground, motionless.

"C-ca-Cagalli!!" Ahmed eyes widened and fell on his knees weakly. His hands were trembling in fear and his heart was crying in confusion, pain, sadness."why?" he manage to ask weakly

"CAGALLI!!" Athrun threw his gun aside and quickly ran to the motionless body. He fell on his knees and hugged Cagalli's body tightly"Cagalli...Cagalli"he cried

"Athrun.."The blonde slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly"Geez, your over acting..." She pinched his nose and winced at the pain. "Ahmed..."She tried to move her body but pain hit her."ah!"

"Cagalli, dont move too much!!" Athrun said looking at her bleeding wound.

Cagalli was shot on the shoulder and...on the side of her stomach.

"w-why?"Ahmed asked repeatedly looking at them.

With the help of Athrun, Cagalli was able to face Ahmed.She had her back leaning lightly on Athruns chest while a hand rested on top of her wounded side. A small weak smile formed on her lips"because I love him Ahmed...I'll gladly take all the bullets for him... and our child...just to protect them.."Cagalli said weakly "Im sorry Ahmed but thank you" after that everything went black

Cagalli fell unconcious.Athrun caught her before she even touch the ground."Cagalli!! Cagalli"he yelled tears slightly brimming on the corner of his eyes.

"Cagalli!Athrun! Ahmed!!" Lacus ran towards them worriedly followed by Kira." Oh god! What happend!?" Lacus gasped as Athrun slowly rose up from his knees carrying a bloody shotted Cagalli.

"Athrun, hurry and get Cagalli to the nearest hospital.Lacus please accompany them to the hospital."Kira ordered seriously.

"what about you?"Lacus asked worriedly

"I'll catch up later. I still need to clear things up here..." Kira said looking at the still broken hearted Ahmed.

With out any further hesitations Lacus nodded and ran to the car. Athrun drove hurriedly to the hospital leaving Kira and Ahmed alone.

Ahmed stared at where Cagalli was lying a while ago. Still her blood was still tainted on the sand

"How long are you going to stare at Cagalli's blood Colonel Ahmed El Fasi?" Kira stood near the shore looking at him his hands hidden in both side of his pocket.

"K-Kira-san"Ahmed looked at him surprisingly.He didnt noticed his prensence before he was called.

The amethyst brunette stared at Ahmed as he slowly walk towards the kneeling man"Leave now, before I call the police, Ahmed...Go!"Kira said with a hint of superiority in his voice

Ahmed stood and his feet and stared at Kira "B-but I still--"

"Leave and never return here Ahmed...Go now before I change my mind and sue you for attempted murder"He said boldly... no, threateningly at him.

He didnt want to argue over something that had happen, Kira was giving him another chance, Ahmed didnt want to lose it even he had lost someone dear to him. He nodded and agreed with the orders of his superior officer."h-hai" Ahmed sighed and slowly rose on his feet. He gently bow to Kira as a sign of respect and left with out a word.

In the hospital.

"Doctor how is she?" Athrun asked quickly as the doctor stepped out of the Operating room.

"She's safe from any harm now. It was a good thing she was brought her immediately. If not she, she could have died. But I'm afraid her wound on the side of her stomach, around her abdominal area slightly opened up again because of the bullet pierced through it." The doctor reported flipping some pages on his clip board rechecking the status of the patient as of now.

Lacus gasped while Athrun was dumbstruck

"Oh no...Doctor i-is it good or bad?" Lacus asked

"For now its safe but I do recommend her to stay for awhile so that we could monitor her.Incase, something might go wrong we may be able to act immediately." he replied as he clipped his pen on the clipboard and tuck it under his arm

Athrun nodded and Lacus sighed in relief"Oh..before we forget. Doctor, can you and the other nurse who had assisted you during the operation to keep it a secret between us that the representative has returned?"Lacus asked kindly

The blackhaired doctor looked at her"Yes,your secret about the representative is safe with me. I wont tell a single soul about it, I promise" he swore "Mrs. Yamato, if you may excuse me...I need to finish cleaning up the things in the operation room as well as ordering the nurses not to mention Cagalli-sama." he smiled at them truthfully.

"Thank you Doctor." She said gratefully and with that the doctor left to attend his task

Athrun and Lacus walked towards Cagalli's private recovery room and entered.They found her lying on her bed peacefully. The blue haired lad approached her sleeping figure and held her hand.

"I thought I was gonna lose you..."He softly whispered.

Lacus heard Athrun and couldnt help but feel sad for them. the couple still doesnt know anything about the cancer issue. She was about to tell them but Athrun began to speak again.

"Cagalli!?" Athrun said looking at his wife. Feeling some motion on her fingers.

Lacus walked beside Athrun and smiled. Cagalli tiredly opened her eyes and smiled weakly..."I made it through..." She whispered

"Yes you did..."Lacus smiled at her "yes you did, Cagalli"

"Im so glad..." Athrun said tears of joy flowed on the corner of his eyes. He kissed Cagalli on the forehead and brushed her golden bangs.

"you look pathetic when you cry..."She snickered wiping the fatty tears sliding down Athrun's face.

Athrun chuckled and touched her hands"Sorry about that...I was just happy"he said holding her hands and kissing it then smiling at her."im glad I didnt lose you..."

Lacus smiled at the lovely scene before her and felt tears choking down her throat...How could she tell them about lurking illness in the blondes body when here they are, infront of her, very happy. Now she knew what Dr. Makumi felt when she said she couldnt say or explain it to them about the illness. Its because of their happy expressions on their faces. Faces they hadnt seen for a long time. She was cowering away. She no longer had the guts to say what she needed to say and for that she hated herself.

That night Kira arrived with the two kids ( Kai and Aica) and was glad that his twin was doing fine and recovering fast and well.

Outside the room, Kira was talking to Lacus who was crying continously. She was calling herself a coward over and over again. Kira hugged her tight and whispered words of reassurement.

"Oh, Kira...I- I c-ouldnt tell"She choked down her tears and looked at Kira "I thought I-i should tell them about her illness b-but...Im a coward Kira..." Lacus sobbed

Lacus wanted to tell Athrun and Cagalli about her illness as soon as possible for it to get treated but she backed out. Kira hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead "We'll tell her as soon as possible...but not right now...she's still in the middle of recovering..." he said." And-"

Just then Athrun came out of the room and saw the couple "Is everything all right?" he inquired as he saw trace of tears in Lacus face

Lacus wiped her tears and smiled"uh...yeah..yeah I-i just had some dirt in my eye and Kira just blew it off.." Lacus lied wiping the remaining tears in her eyes and cheeks. "Im alright"She smiled

"okay..." Athrun nodded "I'll just get some water for Cagalli... please look out for her for a while." he said and they nodded in reply.

4 days...Cagalli stayed in the hospital with out the people knowing she was back in ORB. That was a good thing. Maybe?or Maybe not. Luckily, Ahmed hasnt told anyone yet either. Soon after, Cagalli was discharge and continued resting back at home.

"Athrun, Kira, Lacus..." Cagalli walked towards the trio who was talking to each other in the Living room.

"Cagalli...You should be resting!" Athrun said walking towards her and tried to help her walk.

"Its okay. Im doing fine.." Cagalli smiled pushing Athruns hand away and sitting on the couch slightly clutching her wounded side

"D-Do you need anything Cags?" Kira asked looking at his twin sensing something.Twin stuffs I guess.

She fumbled on her fingers and bit her lower lip."G-Guys...I've decided that..."

Kira, Lacus and Athrun turned their attention to the blonde who started talking and looked at her with much curiousity plastered on ther faces.

"That?" Lacus smiled at her and waited for her to continue her unfinished sentence.

"That its time I talk to the people of ORB..." Cagalli looked at them with her amber eyes. Seriousness filled her golden amber eyes.

"What??!" Kira looked at his twin in disbelief. "Cagalli do you understand what you just said? The administration is in a total chaos right now. Their fighting over some position in the cabinet and they are also-- "Kira immediately boomed with problems in the admin but then Cagalli cutted him off

"I know,I know I've been hearing those stuffs lately... Thats why I have to stop it before they do something that could bring ORB down...Those idiots..."Cagalli muttered " Kira, on Saturday arrange a press meeting in the Administration..."

"No..."

"Kira! I have to stop them before they do something that will hurt ORBs ideals or the people!...and I-im through with this hiding crap!! sooner or later they'll find out that Im here anyway! I have to do the best thing I can do right now. "Cagalli looked at her twin seriously.

Kira took a deep breath and was about to convince her on not continuing her "Cagalli please reconsider your idea!"

"No, I've lied enough...I dont care what the people will have to say about me...but I just want whats best for ORB nothing else..I dont care if I tell them the truth. I know what I did was wrong in the first place but the country need to know the truth. Thats what a true leader has to be...so" Cagalli said twisting her her skirt a little with her fist. "I guess Its a win or lose chance"

Athrun sighed and looked at her worriedly "Do as she says,Kira...I agree with her"

"Do what you can right now and regret it later right?" Lacus said looking at Kira, smiling a little

Kira sighed in defeat. It was three against one"Alright..."He said looking at her.

"Thank you"Cagalli smiled gratefully at her twin and wiped her sweating forehead.

Athrun noticed her and sat closely beside her"Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, touching her slightly pale face

Cagalli brushed his hands off her face and smiled."Yeah...Im..Im just a little tired." the blonde stood up"Im going back to rest..."with that she retreated silently while Athrun trailed behind her leaving the other two worried.

* * *

and cut! -giggles- well, this is chapter 21 for you guys. I hope you liked it. If there are any mistakes forgive me :) Please send a review! Domo-arigatou 

Sore ja!

Freyris


End file.
